L'amour Au-delà Des Barricades
by amanda.vilela.96
Summary: Essa é uma fic sobre o Enjolras e a Eponine. Que se trata sobre o que poderia ter acontecido se eles tivessem sobrevivido as barricadas. /watch?v g5TY3lhH0zY
1. Paris-Século XIX

_**Paris – 1832**_

Depois de junho ,nada mais foi o mesmo. Aqueles jovens revolucionários que tanto queriam uma republica ao invés da tirania da monarquia francesa estavam todos mortos. E os poucos que sobreviveram estavam quase ao ponto de perder sua sanidade.

A miséria continuava a mesma, o povo perecia ainda mais que antes pois agora eles não tinham nem uma fagulha de esperança, crianças órfãs corriam por toda Paris, furtando e sobrevivendo como podiam. E ninguém se preocupava com elas.

Os pobres estavam cada vez mais miseráveis e os ricos cada vez mais ricos.

Na casa do barão Marius todos ainda estavam de luto. Cosette ainda sentia a perda de seu pai e Marius além de se sentir profundamente triste pelo morte de Jean estava sentido muita falta de seus amigos: Coufeyarc,Grantaire,Enjolras e do pequeno Gavroche e até mesmo de Eponine á garota que salvou sua vida e acabou morrendo em seus braços.

Foi em uma tarde chuvosa que ele acabou recebendo uma carta do hospital da cidade que dizia:

''Barão Marius, queira comparecer ao nosso hospital 'Vie e Salud',é um assunto de suma importância.

Att O diretor do hospital, Gerard Delafue ''

Marius ficou pálido na hora, 'o que será que aconteceu agora ?' ele pensou.

Ele nem percebeu que Cosette acabava de entrar em seu escritório

-Mon cheri,o que aconteceu? Você esta tão pálido

-Acabei de receber uma carta do hospital dizendo que eu preciso comparecer lá,o que será que houve agora Cosette?

-Vamos descobrir!

Eles correram para carruagem e partiram para o hospital. Chegando lá eles foram para a recepção e entregaram a carta para a moça que estava os atendendo.

-Ah você é o barão Marius por favor queira me acompanhar

Eles foram guiados pela moça e entraram em um quarto. Nesse quarto haviam três leitos com pessoas moribundas, dentre elas uma criança que chamou a atenção de Cosette.

-Pobre menino, tão pequeno e com feridas tão profundas-disse Cosette

Marius se surpreendeu na hora

-Espera um pouco eu conheço ele, esse é o Gavroche .O que ele esta fazendo aqui?-ele perguntou para a enfermeira.

-Encontramos esses jovens na barricada, no inicio pensamos que todos estavam mortos mas o nosso medico chefe fez questão de conferir um a um. Ele falava que não era possível todos aqueles jovens estarem mortos. Foi então, nessa sua busca desesperada por sobreviventes que ele conseguiu achar alguns, dentre eles esses quatro que estão aqui.

Marius começou a andar entre os leitos e reconheceu os outros três que estavam ao lado de Gavroche

-Mas não é possível!,esses são Grantaire, Enjolras e Eponine!

-Foi por causa dessa garota que conseguimos chegar até o senhor.-A enfermeira respondeu-Ela esta com 40 graus de febre e muitas vezes delira, em uma dessas vezes ela falou que sentia sua falta, que sabia que você era apaixonado pela Cosette mas ela não conseguia parar de querer sempre seu bem.

Marius estava perplexo ''pobre criatura'' ele pensou.

-Como eles estão?, ainda há perigo de morte?

-Não, eles estão bem. Na verdade estou muito preocupada com esse rapaz- ela apontou para Enjolras-Ele não quer se recuperar ,ele se sente muito culpado por tudo aquilo que aconteceu, e diz frequentemente quando esta sonhando que é tudo culpa dele, se recusa a tomar remédios e a comer. Por isso a cada dia ele esta pior.

Marius parou ao lado do leito de Enjolras e ficou o observando quando uma voz conhecida lhe falou:

-Ora ora, acabo de acordar e recebo essa surpresa!

-Grantaire! –Marius se levantou e foi em direção ao rapaz

-Não é uma revoluçãozinha que vai me derrubar!-Grantaire respondeu

-Eu pensei que você estava morto!

-Eu também! A ultima coisa que lembro foi de ficar ao lado de Enjolras e levar dois tiros. Depois tudo virou uma escuridão, só me lembro de acordar com os gritos daquela garota ali a noite-e apontou para Eponine-Abri os olhos e vi que estava em um hospital.

-Ainda bem que você esta vivo,você esta se sentindo bem?

-Estou, só quando tento me sentar dói muito, aqueles soldados me acertaram de jeito .Quer dizer nem tanto pois ainda estou vivo, aposto que não foi intenção deles me deixarem vivo haha

-É verdade- Marius respondeu sorrindo

-Não vejo a hora de sair daqui Maris, essas enfermeiras não me deixam beber nem um tipo de álcool, já estou ficando louco .

-Você não muda nunca não é mesmo? Se o Enjolras te visse assim ...

Grantaire ficou sério na hora

-Pobre Enjolras, eu tenho falado muito com ele, mas ele nem sequer abre os olhos. a única coisa que ele faz é cuspir os remédios -ele falou

-Parece que ele quer morrer mesmo-Cossette disse

-Ah Grantaire,deixa eu te apresentar,essa é a Cossette.-Disse Marius se levantando e indo abraçar Cosette

-Ah! a famosa Cossette!,prazer Grantaire

-O prazer é meu

Foi nesse momento que eles escutaram um grito e não era o dos pesadelos de Eponine.


	2. Drink with me

Nãaooooooooooooooooooooo! me deixa morrer aqui junto com meus amigos por favor!,eu não mereço viver-Enjolras suava e gritava muito.

Marius foi em direção ao leito de Enjolras e começou a sacudi-lo

-Acorda Enjolras, você esta tendo um pesadelo, acorda !

Enjolras não abriu os olhos e também não respondeu mas ele parou de gritar e voltou a cair no seu silencioso sono.

Marius se sentou e ficou pensativo, Grantaire se voltou para Marius e falou:

-Estou muito preocupado com o Enjolras, Marius.

-Eu também meu amigo, eu também.

Os dias se passaram e as visitas de Marius se tornaram frequentes no hospital.

Depois de sua primeira visita, Grantaire já o aguardava ansiosamente todos os dias.

-Até que enfim você chegou Marius ,não aguentava mais ficar aqui sozinho!

-Ei não me chame de ninguém !-Disse Gavroche

-Gavroche você acordou!,que bom te ver meu amigo!-Marius correu na direção de Gavroche e o abraçou forte

-Ai, calma Marius ainda não estou muito bem pra vc me abraçar tão forte!

-Mas você esta vivo!, é o que importa!-disse Marius rindo-Quando ele acordou?-Marius perguntou pra Grantaire

-Ontem a noite, acordou cantando esse danado!, como ele geralmente fazia nas barricadas-Disse Grataire sorrindo

-Suas visitas parecem que estão fazendo bem para os pacientes barão Marius – A enfermeira disse

Marius não estava se contendo de felicidade, estava casado com amor de sua vida Cosette e agora tinha seus melhores amigos vivos, com exceção de um.

-Coufeyarc esta morto mesmo ?-Marius perguntou para a enfermeira

-Sim, infelizmente quando encontramos ele na barricada ele já estava sem vida.

Todos ficaram em silencio e Gavroche começou a chorar

-Calma Gavroche!,todos nós sentimos muito a perda de Coufeyarc. Mas olha quem esta aqui com você agora. Nós vamos cuidar de você .E ainda tem sua irmã Eponine que tenho certeza que logo logo vai acordar.- Marius disse abraçando Gavroche

Gavroche enxugou suas lagrimas , deu um pequeno sorriso e falou:

-Verdade, a Ponine ainda esta viva!

Grantaire que estava os observando se sentou na cama e começou a cantar:

'Drink with me

To days gone by

To the life

That used to be-'

Gavroche e Marius começaram a cantar junto com ele

Let the wine of friendship

Never run dry …'

Quando terminaram de cantar ,Grantaire falou:

-Será que foi uma boa ideia termos lutado pela republica?, nós perdemos todos nossos amigos, e pra que? Por nada!,o rei ainda esta no poder e a França ainda esta na miséria!

-Lutamos por aquilo que acreditávamos que era o certo, tentamos fazer a diferença!-Gavroche gritou

- Gavroche você é o mais corajoso e o mais inteligente garoto que já conheci-Disse Marius sorrindo-Você tem razão lutamos por uma França melhor, perdemos sim! Mas pelo menos tentamos.

Passaram-se semanas Grantaire e Gavroche por estarem quase recuperados já não ocupavam o mesmo quarto que Enjolras e Eponine que ainda estavam inconscientes.

As enfermeiras tinham dito a Marius que Grantaire e Gavroche receberiam alta em cinco dias. Grantaire tinha decidido voltar para sua casa, Marius logo contratou uma enfermeira particular para poder tomar conta de Grantaire assim que ele saísse do hospital. Pois ele sabia que não poderia deixar Grantaire sozinho que ele correria para a taverna, e ainda não era bom ele encher a cara nas condições que ele estava.

-Enfermeira particular Marius ?você deve estar de brincadeira!

-Não estou, você não quis passar algumas semanas em minha casa ,por isso contratei uma enfermeira particular. Não quero que você beba, ainda você esta em recuperação Grantaire. Se o Enjolras estivesse acordado tenho certeza que ele faria a mesma coisa.

Grantaire bufou e respondeu:

-Olha Marius agradeço sua preocupação mas eu preciso dormir agora, você pode sair. Já que o Gavroche esta dormindo e eu não quero mais sua companhia ,já que vc não quer me deixar beber não te considero mais meu amigo.

Marius sorriu e respondeu:

-Um dia você vai me agradecer Grantaire

E saiu do hospital.

Chegando em casa Marius discutiu bastante com Cosette em relação a Gavroche, eles tinham decidido tomar conta do menino, já que Eponine ainda estava inconsciente.

No dia seguinte Marius retornou ao hospital com Cosette para dar a noticia ao no quarto eles encontraram Gavroche rindo muito com Grantaire.

-Ora ora ,o que aconteceu que os dois estão tão felizes hoje?

-Nada papai, eu só estava contando para o Gavroche como vc parece meu pai tomando conta de mim

-Se divertindo as minhas custas-Marius e Cosette se aproximaram deles sorrindo-Bom, hoje a minha visita é por um motivo muito especial.

-O que?, a Ponine já acordou?-Gavroche perguntou

Marius abaixou a cabeça e respondeu:

-Ainda não Gavroche, mas as enfermeiras disseram que ela esta se recuperando rápido e brevemente irá acordar

-Oba estou com tanta saudade da Ponine-Disse Gavroche todo sorridente

-Mas na verdade não vim para falar disso,é que eu e a Cosette queremos perguntar para você se vc quer abandonar o elefante e viver com agente por alguns tempos o que você acha?

Gavroche ficou surpreso

-Ficar na sua casa mosieur Marius?

-Sim,o que você acha?

-Eu adoraria!-disse Gavroche com um sorriso de orelha a orelha

Cosette se aproximou de Gavroche o abraçou e deu um beijo em seu rosto

-Fico muito feliz que você tenha aceitado nosso convite Gavroche!.Ah já estava me esquecendo tenho um presente pra você.

Ela estendeu um embrulho para Gavroche que o agarrou fortemente e falou:

-Obrigado senhora eu nunca ganhei um presente antes

-Mas você nem abriu, vamos logo abre!-Disse Cosette com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

Gavroche rasgou o embrulho e começou a chorar,Cosette ficou desesperada

-O que foi Gavroche? não gostou do presente?

-Eu amei, é que eu nunca tive nenhum brinquedo-Gavroche estava abraçado com sua pequena carruagem de madeira

-Eu sei como é isso, o meu primeiro brinquedo que tive na vida foi um pequeno pedaço de trapo que eu mesma dobrei e fiz uma boneca. Minha primeira boneca de verdade foi meu pai adotivo que me deu ...

Ela parou de falar e segurou o choro. Marius abraçou ela fortemente e falou:

-Seu pai era um santo Cosette!

Naquela mesma noite, Eponine acordou.

-Onde eu estou?

Ela viu uma mesa de remédios e um leito ao lado do dela

-Será que estou em um hospital?

Ela tentou se sentar mas não conseguiu, estava muito fraca. Ela tentou localizar alguém mas não viu nenhuma pessoa.

-Como minha cabeça dói!, Será mesmo que eu sai viva das barricadas?

Foi então que ela escutou um sussurro próximo a ela

''Por que a Eponine tinha que vir aqui Grantaire?,por que ela teve que morrer por causa do Marius?'

Ela olhou para o lado e viu que o sussurro vinha do leito que estava ao seu lado porem ela não conseguia ver o rosto da pessoa que estava nele .Pois o quarto estava muito escuro

-Eu conheço essa voz, parece ser do... Enjolras?! Disse ela surpresa


	3. I wide awake

-O líder da revolução ainda esta vivo?, não pode ser!, devo estar ficando louca mesmo!

Ela tentou mais uma vez se sentar mas sentiu muita dor nas suas costelas e uma tontura em sua cabeça

-Droga!, não posso nem me sentar!

Ela começou a se sentir sonolenta novamente e o seu ultimo pensamento antes de adormecer foi:

''Se o líder da revolução esta vivo então Marius também pode estar.''

-x-x-

No dia seguinte como de costume Marius foi visitar seus amigos Grantaire e Gavroche. Mas antes de entrar no quarto uma enfermeira o parou

-Barão Marius posso falar com você um instante

-Claro,do que se trata?

-A moça que estava com seus amigos na barricada acordou, ela deseja ver o monsieur

Marius ficou surpreso e feliz afinal a irmã de Gavroche tinha acordado

-Eponine acordou?, ora vamos vê-la logo então!

Marius correu para o quarto de Eponine e abriu a porta gentilmente, chegando lá ele encontrou Eponine deitada olhando para o teto.

-Pensando em que Eponine?

Eponine olhou para a porta e abriu um enorme sorriso

-Marius?-ela tentou se sentar mas sentiu muita dor

-Calma Eponine, melhor você não se esforçar muito. Quer que eu te ajude a sentar?

-Por favor, não aguento mais ficar deitada

Gentilmente Marius ajeitou os travesseiros e ajudou Eponine a sentar.

-Nem acredito que você esta viva Eponine, eu vi você morrer em meus braços!

-Foi uma surpresa pra mim também monsieur Marius ,eu só me dei conta que estava viva ontem a noite-Ela disse sorrindo.

-Eu não tenho palavras para te agradecer, se não fosse por você eu estaria morto agora. -Disse Marius se aproximando do banco ao lado do leito de Eponine e se sentando.

-E eu faria tudo outra vez- ela disse pegando em sua mão, eles se fitaram por alguns instantes e Marius finalmente falou:

-Seu irmão esta louco pra te ver

-Gavroche?!,Gavrohe esta vivo?-Ela disse gaguejando

-Sim ,ele pergunta de você toda hora-Afirmou Marius sorrindo

-Marius você não sabe o quanto isso me deixa feliz!-Ela disse toda sorridente-Você tem noticias de meus pais e da minha irmã Azelma

-Sua mãe morreu na prisão, seu pai e sua irmã foram para América.

Eponine soltou a mão de Marius ,e ficou com uma expressão de preocupação

-Gavroche sabe?

-Não, na verdade ele nem perguntou sobre eles

-Pobrezinho foi tão negligenciado pela minha família. -Falou Eponine

-Por falar nisso quero pedir sua permissão

-Permissão?

-É que eu e a Cosette queremos ficar com Gavroche até você melhorar

-Você e Cosette estão morando juntos?

-Perdão, esqueci de te falar, eu e Cosette casamos no mês passado

-Parabéns monsieur Marius-Ela disse em um tom amargo-Marius se você não se importa queria descansar, minha cabeça esta começando a doer novamente

-Ah sim claro Eponine-Disse Marius se levantando,mas antes de sair ele parou do lado do leito de Enjolras

-Vamos meu amigo, força, acorda por favor!

-Marius?-Eponine perguntou:

-Sim

-Esse é o Enjolras?

-É sim Eponine, ele esta bem doente se continuar assim ele corre o risco de morrer.

Eponine ficou séria na hora, não sabia o porque mas essa resposta de Marius a atormentou bastante

-Bom é melhor eu ir, Gavroche e Grantaire estão me esperando!-Disse Marius

-Grantaire!,é esse o nome que ele falou ontem!

-Quem Eponine?

-O Enjolras!,ele sussurrou ontem uma frase e disse esse nome

-Que frase?

-Nada monsieur Marius, por favor mande um abraço pra Gavroche e fale pra ele me visitar o mais rápido possível

-Vou falar-Marius deixou o quarto com uma expressão de duvida

Em seguida foi em direção ao quarto de Grantaire e Gavroche. Entrando no quarto Grantaire falou:

-Até que enfim você chegou! espera que cara é essa? aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Aconteceu, Eponine acordou

-Ponine acordou?-Gavroche saiu da cama e correu em direção a Marius

-Calma, você esta bem melhor mas não é bom você correr ainda

-Vamos, vamos quero ver minha irmã!

-Agora ela esta descansando mas logo você poderá vê-la

-Ta bom-Gavroche voltou para a cama todo cabisbaixo

-Acho que ela vai gostar de te ver também Grantaire

-Me ver?, mas ela nem me conhecia direito

-Parece que o Enjolras falou alguma coisa de você quando ele estava dormindo mas ela não quis me falar o que era.

Grantaire baixou a cabeça e falou-

-Já até sei o que é...,ele teve alguma melhora Marius?

-Ainda esta na mesma mas pelo menos não piorou

-Eu acho que isso é um bom sinal se ele não piorou, ele esta melhorando, a Ponine esta ajudando ele a melhorar-Disse Gavroche sorridente

Grantaire deu risada e jogou um travesseiro em Gavroche. Marius continuava sério, afinal o que será que Enjolras tinha falado para Eponine?

-x-x-

Naquela noite foi a vez de Eponine ter pesadelos.

-Marius,aquele é meu irmão!,por favor tira ele daqui!,todos nós vamos morrer não quero que ele morra também,por favor Marius,por favor-Eponine gritava

Enjolras ouviu os gritos e quis acordar porem seus olhos não o obedeciam .Ele tentou o máximo que ele pode mas o seu corpo não o começou a pensar

''Não Eponine, nós vamos sair vivos daqui você vai ver, vamos ganhar essa revolução, não se preocupe, não vou deixar ninguém ferir nem a você nem a seu irmão ...''


	4. Reencontro

No dia seguinte a alegria estava repleta na casa dos Pontmercy, Marius e Cosette estavam cuidando dos preparativos para a chegada de Gavroche pois ele estaria em alta daqui a dois dias.

-Vai ser tão bom ter uma criança para alegrar a casa-Disse Cosette sorridente

-Isso até vocês terem o de vocês-Disse o avô de Marius os surpreendendo

O avô e a tia de Marius tinham acabado de chegar na residência dos Pontmercy e estavam entrando no saguão que se encotravam Cosette e Marius

-Vovô, titia que surpresa!-Disse Marius correndo em direção ao seu avô e indo abraça-lo.

-Desde que você se casou não vem mais visitar esse pobre velho. Se Maomé não vai até a montanha a montanha vai até a Maomé

-É que estou tão ocupado vovô, recebi a noticia recentemente que alguns dos meus amigos que participaram da revolução ainda estão vivos ...

-Ora aqueles republicanos !-Disse Gillenormand nervoso

-Vovô por favor o senhor falou que iria ser compreensível

-Eu sei meu filho, mas esses republicanos me deixam nervoso .Republica pra que? ,o rei é um homem traidores não sabem de nada!

Marius fechou a cara na hora,.Cosette percebendo que aquilo acabaria em uma discussão resolveu interferir

-Monsieur Gillenormand,o senhor deve estar cansado, vamos nos dirigir a sala de estar e tomar um chá

Uma pessoa que o senhor Gillenormand amava além de Marius era Cosette,ele a amava como uma verdadeira filha.

-Vamos meu anjo-Disse Gillenormand se acalmando e acompanhando Cosette.

Chegando na sala de estar Gillenormand perguntou:

-Mas então, quem é o pequeno hospede que você irão receber?

-É o Gavroche, um menino que esteve na barricada conosco. Sua irmã que agora é responsável por ele ainda esta muito machucada e terá que ficar no hospital por algum tempo. Enquanto ela não se recupera eu e Cosette vamos cuidar dele.

-Uma criança na barricada?-Disse Gillenormand surpreso

-Sim vovô, a criança mais corajosa que eu conheço!-Marius respondeu orgulhoso

-Bom, apesar dele ter lutado pelo lado errado,é muito admirável um garoto ter lutado por aquilo que ele acreditava ser o correto.

-É sim, vovô, tenho certeza que você vai ama-lo mas por favor não fale de politica com ele-Disse Marius sorrindo

-Com certeza não falarei filho-Respondeu Gillnormand dando uma enorme gargalhada

-Hoje o Marius esta demorando-Gavroche falou todo impaciente para Grataire

-Provavelmente ele e Cosette devem estar arrumando a casa para recebe-lo

-Mas eu quero ver minha irmã, Marius me falou que iria me levar para vê-la.

-Quer saber Gavroche?, Marius não esta aqui mas eu estou!, vamos lá ver sua irmã assim você para de me atormentar!-Disse Grantaire brincando.

Grantaire chamou a enfermeira e perguntou se ele e Gavroche poderiam visitar Eponine.

-Por favor moça, preciso ver se minha irmã esta bem!-Disse Gavroche ficando de joelhos aos pés da enfermeira

-Esta bem garoto! Acho que vai fazer bem para ela e para o monsieur Enjolras receber a visita de vocês. Agora levanta dai logo!. Antes que eu mude de ideia-Respondeu a enfermeira um pouco irritada

-Oba!-Vamos logo Grantaire!-Falou Gavroche radiante puxando Grantaire

Chegando no quarto Gavroche correu para o leito de Eponine que estava sussurrando e suando ,ela estava tendo outro pesadelo.

''Não pai, eu não quero mais participar dos seus planos, Marius esta me ensinando que há um caminho mais digno pra se viver ...''

-Ponine acorda ,sou eu Gavroche-Disse o garoto sacudindo a irmã levemente

Eponine abriu os olhos de repente, estava ainda muito assustada. Ela então viu Gavroche

-Gavroche é você mesmo?-Ela disse apalpando o rosto do garoto

Gavroche não se conteve e deu um abraço apertado em sua irmã

-Estava com tanta saudades suas meu irmão- Ela disse chorando-Você esta machucado? esta bem?

Ela se afastou do abraço e se sentou. Ainda doía muito quando ela fazia alguns movimentos mas ela não se importou pois seu irmão estava vivo, saudável e bem na sua frente

-Estou sim Ponine, daqui a dois dias recebo alta-Disse Gavroche com um sorriso de orelha a orelha

-É o Marius me falou-Eponine disse ainda emocionada- Mas espera você veio aqui sozinho?, as enfermeiras deixaram?

-Não vim com Grantaire ,alias cadê ele? Ah! já achei esta ali com o Enjolras! Grantaire venha até aqui! Minha irmã esta acordada!-Berrou Gavoroche

-Fala baixo Gavroche você esta em um hospital- disse Eponine dando bronca em seu irmão

-Desculpa Ponine

Grantaire saiu de perto do leito de Enjolras e se dirigiu a Eponine

-Bonjour Madmoissele, comment ta le vous?

-Bien,então voce é o Grantaire?

-Oui,Marius me disse que o Enjolras falou de mim é verdade?

-Oui, ele meio que tava perguntando pra você por que eu tinha que morrer? ,eu pensava que ele nem me conhecia direito, por que ele disse isso?

-Com todo respeito madmoissele esse é um assunto que você tem que conversar diretamente com ele -,eu não posso falar nada a respeito. Mas então a senhorita esta melhor?-Respondeu Grantaire mudando de assunto

-Aos poucos estou melhorando-Disse Eponine intrigada

-E ai Gavroche já esta mais feliz de ver sua irmã?, ele não parava de falar de você Eponine

Eponine abriu um sorriso e disse

-E eu não parava de pensar nesse garoto, vem aqui me dar outro abraço Gavroche

Eles se abraçaram por um longo tempo até a enfermeira chegar

-Eu acho que a visita já e o suficiente, a senhorita precisa descansar.- Disse a enfermeira

-Descansar de novo?-Disse a Eponine chateada

-Sim, você ainda esta muito fraca! ,vamos rapazes amanha deixo vocês os visitarem novamente

-Enfermeira só mais uma coisinha-Grantaire falou-O Enjolras teve alguma melhora?

-Sim,o rapaz teve uma pequena melhora

Grantaire ficou aliviado, ele voltou para o lado do leito de Enjolras e falou:

-Viu você esta melhorando!, não é desta vez que o mármore vai rachar-Grantaire falou todo sorridente. Eponine o assistia atentamente.

-Pobre rapaz-sussurou Eponine

-Calma Eponine, eu sei que você é o motivo da melhora do Enjolras-Desse Gavroche dando uma piscada

-Eu?,você tem cada ideia Gavroche-Disse Eponine sorrindo

Eponine passou o resto da tarde e o começo da noite muito feliz. Marius estava vivo, Gavroche estava vivo, ela estava viva ! Era tudo o que ela queria. Mas por alguma razão a felicidade dela não estava completa. Ela se virou e ficou olhando o leito de Enjolras .Ela não o conhecia muito bem mas o admirava bastante.A sua determinação de ajudar o povo, a sua valentia e a sua paixão pela pátria.

'Enquanto eu vivia e morria pelo Marius ele fez a mesma coisa só que pela pátria.'' –Ela pensou e se lamentou. Ela então se levantou da cama com bastante esforço e com muito dor e foi até o leito de Enjolras. Chegando lá ela sentou em uma cadeira que estava ao lado do então começou a falar:

-Oi eu sou a Eponine , acho que você já me conhece um pouco. Eu costumava a ir no café pra procurar o Marius. Você deve estar se perguntado o que estou fazendo aqui não é mesmo?. aparentemente sobrevivemos as barricadas, só que o senhor esta muito doente .Uma vez me falaram que se agente conversa com uma pessoa inconsciente como o senhor esta agora ela escuta e isso acaba a ajudando na recuperação, bom de qualquer forma o senhor com certeza queria escutar outra pessoa como um dos seus amigos do que eu,mas o senhor não tem alternativa já que eu sou sua companheira de já esta na hora do senhor seus amigos estão sentindo a sua falta,meu irmão,e até mesmo eu...

Foi nesse momento que algo surpreendente aconteceu. Enjolras deu um pequeno sorriso.


	5. A alta de Grantaire

-Monsieur Enjolras ,o senhor esta me ouvindo?

Ele continuou imóvel, mas com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

-Você esta melhorando mesmo!-Eponine disse toda contente.- Os seus amigos irão ficar muito felizes com essa novidade, você tem que ver Grantaire é o mais preocupado com o senhor, ele fica direto ao seu lado quando ele vem nos visitar ,você tem que abrir os olhos logo. Todos nós ansiamos por sua melhora!

Eponine ouviu a porta do quarto se abrir e levou um susto quando ela viu a enfermeira entrando

-O que a senhorita esta fazendo aqui?, não era para a madmoissele estar descansando?

-Eu sei mas o Enjolras sorriu quando eu estava falando com ele-Disse Eponine toda contente

A enfermeira foi as pressas para o leito de Enjolras, chegando lá ela o encontrou do mesmo modo que ela o havia deixado.

-Sorriu? sei, acho que a senhorita é que deveria descansar!-Disse a enfermeira não acreditando muito em Eponine

-Mas é verdade!-Disse Eponine indignada

-Vamos eu ajudo a senhorita a voltar para o seu leito!

A enfermeira conduziu Eponine de volta para a sua cama e a ajudou a se deitar e a se cobrir

-Pronto agora, vai descansar!, se não amanha não vou deixar seus amigos te visitarem novamente.

Assim que a enfermeira saiu do quarto ,Eponine falou em voz alta para o Enjolras:

-Viu o que você fez?, agora a enfermeira pensa que eu sou mentirosa. E não adianta fingir que você não esta me escutando porque eu sei que o senhor esta!

Eponine bufou e depois tentou pegar no sono, mas os seus pensamentos com relação a saúde de Enjolras não a deixavam dormir. Ela então sussurrou

-Desculpa Enjolras eu estou um pouco nervosa. Mas é sério você precisa acordar, eu não gosto de te ver assim ...

E antes dela terminar a frase ela adormeceu

-x-x-

Era o dia da alta de Grantaire, ele não estava se contendo de felicidade

-Até que enfim vou sair desse hospital Gavroche!

-Você vai me deixar sozinho Grantaire?-Disse Gavroche tristonho

-Nem vem que amanha você sai também, e é claro que eu vou correndo te visitar-Disse Grantaire sorridente

Marius e Cosette tinham acabado de chegar no hospital e já estavam entrando no quarto de Grantaire e Gavroche

-Bonjour mes amis!-Disse Marius com um sorriso de orelha a orelha- E aí Grantaire pronto pra sair desse lugar?

-Com certeza Marius, não estava aguentando mais ficar aqui.

-Antes de você se arrumar e arrumar as coisas pra você ir embora, tenho uma pequena surpresa-Falou Marius

-Você trouxe aquela garrafa de vinho importado que te pedi?, não acredito Marius que emoção-Falou Grantaire todo contente

-Nada de bebidas lembra, eu trouxe a minha amiga Cristine ,ela trabalha aqui no hospital lembra que te falei dela?.

-Não acredito Marius que você vai continuar com essa historia de enfermeira particular, eu já te disse...-Ele parou de falar quando uma jovem com longos cabelos encaracolados, pele branca e olhos castanhos entrou no quarto, Grantaire ficou encantado com a jovem.

-Bem pensando Marius acho que é melhor eu ter uma enfermeira mesmo.

Todos acabaram rindo de Grantaire.

-x-x-

Grantaire já tinha colocado sua nova roupa, um colete verde com uma calça social escura ,tinha colocado seu chapéu e já tinha arrumado suas coisas, estava pronto para sair mas antes de sair ele quis visitar seu grande amigo Enjolras

-Vamos Gavroche, vc aproveita e já vê sua irmã também

Gavroche ficou um pouco mais feliz mas mesmo assim ele estava triste com a partida de Grantaire

-Melhora essa cara Gavroche, você vai ficar sozinho só por uma noite .Amanha você já vai estar na mansão dos Pontmercy cercado de pessoas, de brinquedos e de doces. Vamos sua irmã não vai gostar de te ver com essa cara.

-Você tem razão, vamos logo ver a Ponine.-Disse Gavroche ainda sério

Quando eles estavam saindo Marius e Cosette entraram no quarto

-Ei,deixo vocês por alguns instantes e vocês já estão de saída?

-Nós estávamos indo visitar a Eponine e o Enjolras Marius-Disse Grantaire sério. Grantaire sempre mudava de humor quando lembrava da situação que Enjolras se encontrava.

-Bom, nós vamos com vocês então, agente ia dar uma passada lá mesmo não é Marius?-Disse Cosette toda simpática

-Sim, vamos ?-Marius abraçou Cosette e deixou o quarto acompanhado de Grantaire e Gavroche

Chegando lá eles encontraram Eponine tentando pentear seus cabelos mas ela não estava conseguindo devido a sua fraqueza e a dor que ela sentia quando levantava os braços

-Espera Eponine, eu te ajudo com isso

-Não precisa Cosette

Cosette ignorou totalmente Eponine , pegou o pequeno pente de madeira que estava na mão dela e começou a pentear seus longos cabelos escuros. Eponine olhou para a pequena plateia que estava assistindo Cosette pentear seus cabelos

-Nossa todo mundo aqui!.-Ela olhou para Marius, Gavroche para Grantaire que já estava sentado ao lado do leito de Enjolras,e para aquela moça que ela não conhecia mas parecia uma enfermeira-Aconteceu alguma coisa?-Eponine questionou

-Grantaire esta de alta, ele já vai sair do hospital mas antes de sair ele quis ver vocês-Disse Marius se aproximado de Eponine

Eponine olhou para Grantaire e falou:

-Fico feliz que o senhor já esta melhor monsieur Grantaire-Ele deu um pequeno sorriso para Eponine e voltou a sua atenção para Enjolras

-E você Gavroche, esta com essa carinha por que?, não é amanha que o senhor recebe alta também?

-Eu te falei pra melhorar essa cara Gavroche-Disse Grantaire dando um leve sorriso para Gavroche

-É sim Ponine, mas é que não quero ficar sozinho no quarto hoje .Grantaire vai me deixar sozinho-Disse Gavroche triste

-Ora essa, não era você que passava longas noites frias dormindo no elefante sozinho? ,o que é uma noite dormindo em uma cama quentinha de hospital?-Ela chegou mais perto do ouvido de Gavroche e sussurrou-Além do mais hoje você não vai precisar escutar os roncos de Grantaire-Disse Eponine brincando

-Eu ouvi isso viu-Disse Grantaire zangado

Gavroche deu uma enorme gargalhada:

-É mesmo Ponine, você tem razão-ele disse abraçando sua irmã

-Prontinho Eponine, seu cabelo já esta pentedo-Disse Cosette toda sorridente

Eponine deu um sorriso genuíno para Cosette e agradeceu.

-Eponine? o Enjolras teve mais pesadelos?, falou mais alguma coisa?-Disse Grantaire se aproximando de Eponine

-Não, na verdade ontem fui conversar com ele um pouco e quando eu estava falando, ele deu um pequeno sorriso mas a enfermeira não acreditou em mim. Mas é verdade ele sorriu-Disse Eponine tentando convencer a todos

Grantaire deu um sorriso e falou:

-Eu acredito em você Eponine,na verdade, estou achando ele menos pálido hoje mesmo.

Todos voltaram a atenção para o Enjolras e viram que os lábios dele estavam menos secos e menos roxos e as suas bochechas estavam começando a ficar rosadas novamente.

-Parece que é só uma questão de tempo para ele acordar, eu diria algumas horas-Disse Cristine

-Quem é ela? -Eponine questionou

-É a baba de Grantaire-brincou Gavroche

-Eu contratei uma enfermeira particular para o Grantaire-Respondeu Marius sorrindo

-É ainda não estou apto para me cuidar sozinho sabe Eponine-Disse Grantaire dando uma piscadinha

Eponine deu uma gargalhada mas sentiu uma enorme dor nas costelas

-Droga, vocês estão proibidos de me fazer rir por enquanto-Disse Eponine reclamando

-Bom melhor agente ir Marius,aposto que seu amigo Grantaire esta louco para sair desse hospital

-Você esta certa meu amor, vamos-Disse Marius abraçando Cosette. Eponine revirou os olhos.

-Gavroche vamos deixar sua irmã descansar, prometo que amanha antes de sua saída eu deixo você ficar o tempo que quiser com ela-Disse Marius

-Esta bem-Disse Gavroche chateado e largando Eponine

-Descansar de novo?,ora essas Marius deixa eu ficar mais um pouco com o Gavroche

-Nada disso, você esta sentido dores novamente, você precisa descansar.

-Droga mas com quem vou conversar Marius ?,cansei de ficar sozinha!

-Mas você não esta sozinha ,o Enjolras esta do seu lado e pelo o que você disse ele esta gostando de ouvir sua voz-Disse Marius sorrindo

-Ta bem Marius vai embora logo então-DisseEponine aborrecida

Gavroche deu um beijo no rosto de Eponine se despediu e se aproximou de Marius e Cosette que já estavam o esperando na porta do quarto de Eponine

-Amanha eu irei vir com o Marius novamente te visitar Eponine, assim posso e ajudar a se arrumar-Disse Cosette suavemente

-Não precisa Cosette-Disse Eponine evergonhada

Cosette deu um pequeno sorriso e foi embora com Marius e Gavroche

Grantaire já estava na porta do quarto pronto para sair quando se virou para Eponine e falou com uma expressão séria

-Cuida bem do Enjolras Eponine.

Eponine fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e Grantaire sumiu de sua vista com a enfermeira Cristine.

Eponine ficou pensando, será mesmo que ela estava ajudando na recuperação de Enjolras?,mas por que sendo que eles nunca conversaram direito?.Eponine estava muito intrigada.


	6. On my own

Eponine passou a tarde pensando nas vezes que ela havia se encontrado com o Enjolras. Ela se lembrava que a primeira vez, ocorreu alguns dias antes da morte do general Lamarque onde o Enjolras estava fazendo um discurso ao lado de Marius. Ela não se lembrava de muita coisa pois estava cega de paixão pelo Marius mas ela se lembrava vagamente das palavras daquele moço de cabelos encaracolados e loiros . Ele tinha o dom da oratória conseguindo assim influenciar as pessoas somente com a sua fala. Era um líder nato

Depois ela se lembrou das vezes que foi para o café atrás de Marius, ela percebeu que em algumas vezes o líder dos les amis a fitava. Entretanto ela pensou que ele a encarava pois ela era uma garota e ela sabia que era muito difícil a entrada de garotas no café, as únicas que frequentavam eram aquelas que ajudavam a arrumar o lugar. Todavia nenhuma pertencia de fato ao Les amis.

Mas o que a deixou mais intrigada foi com a ultima vez que ela viu o Enjolras. Ocorreu na barricada quando ela estava morrendo nos braços de Marius, ela se lembrava que quando ela estava falando suas ultimas palavras para Marius ,o líder da revolução parou tudo que ele estava fazendo e ficou assistindo a sua morte em baixo da chuva. Inclusive em um momento ela não sabia se ele estava chorando ou se era uma gota de chuva caindo em seu rosto mas ela se lembrava com bastante clareza de sua fisionomia séria e profundamente triste.

'Por que ele ficou tão abalado se ele nunca falou comigo?' Eponine se questionava inquieta

Ela nem percebeu quando a enfermeira entrou no quarto

-Trouxe um lanche para a Madmoissele

-Obrigada mas não estou com fome

-Você precisa comer pra você melhorar logo

Eponine não estava com nenhum apetite mas resolveu dar uma pequena mordida no lanche que a enfermeira havia levado para ela. Após ter digerido um pouco do alimento ,ela voltou a se deitar.

-Você só vai comer isso? –A enfermeira disse brava

Eponine ignorou a enfermeira e olhou para o Enjolras ,quando a enfermeira já estava caminhando para a porta para deixar o quarto Eponine perguntou para ela:

-É verdade que ela esta melhorando?, uma enfermeira amiga de Marius nos avisou que a qualquer momento ele pode acordar, é verdade?

A enfermeira retornou se aproximou do leito de Enjolras e o examinou. Quando ela terminou de verificar o rapaz ela se virou pra Eponine e respondeu:

-Bom, quem pode responder isso é o doutor mas parece que ´´e verdade sim. O pulso dele esta normal e a sua respiração regular. Mas o que me chamou mais atenção é que desde que você acordou ele não esta mais cuspindo os remédios como ele costumava fazer quando vocês dois estavam inconscientes. Vocês eram próximos ou é sua uma coincidência ?

Eponine deu risada

-Eu não era próxima dele, na verdade,a única vez que conversei com ele foi aqui.

-Bom ,então é só uma coincidência mesmo -A enfermeira disse caminhando para a porta e saindo do quarto

Assim que a enfermeira saiu do quarto, Eponine se sentou e colocou seus pés no chão

''Eu sei que vai doer mas não aguento mais ficar nessa cama ''

Ela pensou e se levantou. Dito e feito. Assim que ela se levantou ela sentiu uma tontura ,uma terrível dor de cabeça e sentiu suas pernas tremerem. Ela deu alguns passos se apoiando na berrada da cama e em todos os moveis que ela encontrava até chegar na cadeira próxima ao leito de Enjolras que ficava perto da cama dela. Chegando na cadeira ela se sentou confortavelmente

-Ufa! Nunca pensei que iria ser uma verdadeira luta dar alguns passos-Disse ela cansada.

Quando ela finalmente recuperou o folego, ela começou a ficar olhando o semblante de Enjolras. Ele era loirinho e os cachos de seus cabelos estavam caindo em sua testa, estava com uma barba rala e tinha uma expressão de cansaço. Ela delicadamente afastou os cachos de sua testa e lhe deu um pequeno beijo. Ela não sabia exatamente o porque que ela fez isso ela só sabia que ela tinha ficado com muita vontade e assim o fez.

Eponine começou a reparar que Enjolras tinha a beleza daquelas estatuas de mármore que representavam os deuses gregos. Diferente da beleza de Marius.

''Mas por que eu estou comparando os dois?, eu amo o Marius e vou amar sempre!. Mesmo ele estando casado com outra .O meu destino é ficar sozinha' –Eponine pensou e começou a cantar tristemente :

-On my own

Pretend he's beside me …

Quando ela terminou de cantar ela sentiu uma lagrima rolando em seu rosto. Ela abaixou a cabeça e ficou em silêncio até escutar uma voz bem baixinha:

-Ep..,epo ...,eponine –Ela levantou a cabeça rapidamente e viu Enjolras olhando para ela com os olhos semicerrados

-Enjolras você acordou!-Ela disse com um enorme sorriso nos lábios- Estávamos todos esperando por sua recuperação monsieur. Espere um minuto que vou chamar o médico.

-Espera um segundo Eponine-Ele disse com um sussurro antes dela chamar a enfermeira-Você esta triste?

-Que pergunta é essa? Você acaba de acordar e esta preocupado com meu humor? –Ela disse sorrindo e se levantando. Ela caminhou com muita dificuldade até a porta e avistou a enfermeira que estava no corredor.

-Enfermeira!.enfermeira!

A enfermeira olhou para ela surpresa e correu em sua direção

-O que você esta fazendo de pé ?, a senhorita tem que estar de repouso a enfermeira pegando nos braços de Eponine e a ajudando a voltar para o leito

-O Enjolras acordou!, ele acordou!-Disse Eponine sorridente-Assim que Eponine deitou em seu leito a enfermeira se virou para o leito de Enjolras e o encontrou com os olhos abertos, quase se fechando mas abertos. Ela correu para o corredor e chamou o doutor que venho depressa e começou a examinar Enjolras.

-Bem vindo de volta meu rapaz -O doutor disse sorridente- o senhor esta sentindo alguma dor?

-Não só muito sono, posso voltar a dormir?-Perguntou Enjolras sonolento e com a voz rouca.

-Pode depois que o senhor se alimentar um pouco ,Elise traga uma sopa para o rapaz- O médico ordenou para a enfermeira

Em poucos minutos a enfermeira trouxe um prato com uma sopa bem quentinha para Enjolras e o alimentou. Eponine os assistia atentamente. Assim que o Enjolras acabou de se alimentar .O médico falou para ele:

-Pronto ,o senhor pode voltar a repousar. E a senhorita também -Disse o médico olhando para Eponine. Eponine fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e o médico com a enfermeira saíram do quarto deixando Eponine e Enjolras sozinhos

-Eponine-Disse Enjolras com a voz rouca

-Sim?

-O que eu perdi nesse tempo em que estive dormindo?

-Grantaire e Gavroche estão vivos, Grantaire saiu ontem do estava muito preocupado com o senhor ...

Enjolras a interrompeu

-É eu ouvi quando você estava falando comigo aqui no hospital...

-Você me ouvia?-Disse Eponine corando

-Sim e muitas vezes ouvia seus pesadelos. Eponine me diz por que ...-E antes dele terminar a sua frase ele adormeceu novamente

Ela ficou o olhando por bastante tempo. Como parecia que ele tinha o rosto sossegado quando dormia ,diferente de como ela se lembrava dele quando ele era o líder da revolução.

Ela acabou adormecendo perdida em seus pensamentos.


	7. A alta de Gavroche

Amanheceu e finalmente o dia em que Gavroche iria sair do hospital havia chegado.

O pequeno garoto estava todo impaciente quando Grantaire apareceu no quarto

-Grantaire! –Disse Gavroche correndo na direção de seu amigo

-Tudo bem Gavroche? como passou a noite sozinho?, chorou muito?

-Não!, você sabe que eu não sou homem de chorar!-Disse Gavroche fazendo uma careta

Grantaire deu uma enorme risada quando foi surpreendido pelo doutor que acabava de chegar no quarto

-Como esta meu pequeno paciente?, preparado para sair do hospital?-Disse o médico indo em direção ao Gavroche

-Com certeza doutor mas antes queria conversar com a minha irmã Eponine, posso?

-Claro que pode, aposto que ela vai adorar te ver .Por falar nisso tenho uma ótima notícia para dar para vocês dois

Grantaire e Gavroche olhavam atentos para o médico

-O outro amigo de vocês, o monsieur Enjolras acordou ontem a tarde

Grantaire estava pasmo, quando ele finalmente voltou ao normal perguntou ao médico

-Eu posso ver ele doutor?

O médico fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. Logo ele e Gavroche saíram do quarto e foram direto para o quarto que se encontravam Eponine e Enjolras. Eponine ainda estava dormindo mas Enjolras continuava com os olhos semicerrados. Ele nem percebeu quando Grantaire e Gavroche se aproximaram dele.

-Enjolras?,você esta bem?-Perguntou Grantaire

Enjolras olhou para ele com os olhos vermelhos e com a voz rouca

-Não Grantaire, todos morreram por minha causa . Eu matei e machuquei as pessoas que mais amava, e o que a Pátria fez? Me deu as costas Grantaire !, a França ainda esta debaixo de um governo opressor e agora nós, os pouco que sobrevivemos vamos ser tratados como traidores do rei !.Traidores da França!-Disse Enjolras nervoso

Grantaire estava sério e se segurando para não chorar

-Mas pelo você esta vivo, nós sobrevivemos Enjolras!

Enjolras desviou o olhar de Grantaire e voltou a olhar para o nada

-Oi monsieur Enjolras, como o senhor esta?-Perguntou Gavroche que havia ficado quieto até agora

-Se eu falar que estou bem estarei mentindo Gavroche-Disse Enjolras sério mas quando ele viu a tristeza no rosto do garoto ele voltou a falar:

- Você não precisa se preocupar comigo Gavroche, logo estarei bem-Enjolras forçou um pequeno sorriso

Gavroche deu um pequeno sorriso em resposta e disse:

-Hoje eu vou sair do hospital, logo o senhor ficara bom e saíra também

-Que bom Gavroche,fico feliz que você esteja bem e que já poderá sair do hospital. Courfeyrac iria gostar muito de te ver assim.

Gavroche deu um sorriso amarelo e voltou a ficar triste. Lembrar de Coufeyrac doía demais. Gavroche tinha um imenso amor fraternal por Coufeyrac.

-O que esta acontecendo aqui?-perguntou Eponine sonolenta-Gavroche que cara é essa?-Sisse ela surpresa quando olhou para Gavroche

-Nada Ponine,é que o monsieur Enjolras comentou do Coufeyrac e eu lembrei que ele era como um irmão mais velho pra mim. Me ajudava em tudo que precisava-Disse Gavroche com os olhos cheios de agua

Eponine lançou um olhar furioso para Enjolras

-Gavroche vem até aqui, preciso falar com você em particular-Falou Eponine

Quando Gavroche se aproximou do leito, Eponine o abraçou fortemente e falou em seu ouvido:

-Calma, você sabe que Coufeyrac esta em um lugar bem melhor que o nosso, você não precisa ficar triste.E de qualquer forma, agora você tem a mim,será nós dois de agora em diante , apenas eu e você-Ela disse sorrindo, Gavroche olhou para ela e a abraçou fortemente.

-Vem Gavroche, vamos comer alguma coisa boa lá embaixo. Depois a gente volta pra cá, enquanto o Marius não chega pra te buscar-Chamou Grantaire, Gavroche rapidamente concordou porque ele estava louco pra comer algo realmente gostoso. Estava cansado de comer aquela comida de hospital. Assim que ele e Grantaire saíram do quarto Eponine falou:

-É pedir demais pra você não falar do Coufeyrac para o Gavroche!-Disse Eponine brava

Enjolras não estava entendendo nada

-Mas não foi a minha intenção deixar ele triste, eu só ...

-Eu sei mas ele já sofreu demais por causa ...

-Da minha maldita revolução-Disse Enjolras com o tom amargo

Eponine ficou envergonhada e cabisbaixa

-Olha eu sei que a gente sofreu muito com essa revolução ,mas todos nós estávamos conscientes do perigo que estávamos correndo. E mesmo assim quisemos participar dessa luta. Desejávamos uma França republicana ,com certeza ela seria muito melhor do que essa França em que vivemos atualmente.

-Eponine por favor não fale de política com o Enjolras agora, ele acabou de acordar!-Disse Marius todo sorridente entrando no quarto com Cosette. Os olhos de Eponine brilharam quando ela o viu

-Bonjour mes amis, Enjolras que bom que você acordou!-Disse Marius indo em direção ao leito de Enjolras

Enjolras deu um sorriso forçado

-Deixa eu te apresentar a minha esposa Cosette-Cosette deu sum sorriso sincero para Enjolras e lhe disse:

-Prazer em lhe conhecer monsieur

Enjolras a cumprimentou com um sinal na cabeça e se voltou para Marius

-Quer dizer que você se casou com a sua amada Cosette?

Maris deu risada

-Você era muito famosa no café madame ,muitas vezes o Marius esquecia do verdadeiro motivo por estarmos reunidos no café e só falava da senhora-Disse Enjolras

Cosette ficou vermelha e sorriu. Eponine revirou os olhos.

-Ora ora quer dizer que a festa já começou?-Disse Grantaire acompanhado de Gavroche e entrando novamente no quarto

-Vocês já comeram? Mas não faz nem cinco minutos que vocês saíram do quarto-Disse Eponine surpresa

-O Gavroche tinha acabado de dar sua primeira mordida no waffles quando ele viu o Marius e não sossegou. Tive que trazer ele aqui de novo-Disse Grantaire rindo e bagunçando os cabelos de Gavroche

-Bonjour Gavroche, pronto pra ir pra casa?-Disse Cosette rindo e se agachando na frente de Gavroche. Gavroche fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e abraçou Cosette

-Mas é só por um tempo Gavroche, você sabe que quando eu sair do hospital tomarei conta de você certo?-Disse Eponine com ciúmes

-Sei Ponine e mal posso esperar por esse dia–Disse Gavroche todo sorridente

-Bonjour Eponine,tudo bem?-Disse Cosette se virando e indo em direção a Eponine enquanto Marius continuava conversando com Grantaire e Enjolras

-Bonjour madame-Respondeu Eponine séria

-Você quer que eu te ajude a pentear seus cabelos?

-Não precisa Cosette

-Ora essas Eponine, por favor eu insisto

Eponine ficou relutante mas acabou aceitando, quando Cosette começou a pentear seus cabelos ,Eponine falou:

-Cuida bem do Vroche,ele é a minha única família agora

-Eu cuidarei mas Eponine posso te falar uma coisa?

-Sim-Respondeu Eponine intrigada

-O Gavroche é a sua única família entretanto você possui vários amigos que se importam muito com você!

Eponine deu uma risada debochada e perguntou:

-E quem seriam esses meus amigos?

-Enjolras,Marius e eu. Eu estou em uma eterna divida com você Eponine, não tenho palavras pra agradecer o que você faz pelo Marius ,e o que você fez por mim entregando a carta a beira da morte. Sou eternamente grata.

-Você não precisa me agradecer Cosette eu só fiz o que eu achava que era certo. E você esta meia equivocada ao dizer que o Enjolras é meu amigo a única vez que conversei com ele foi aqui ...

-Entretanto foi através dessa conversa que ele acabou acordando-Disse Cosette sorridente. Eponine estava pronta para dar uma resposta quando Grantaire falou:

-Essas garotas não param de fofocar, você tinha razão de não permitir a entrada de mulheres no café Enjolras-Disse Grantaire brincando

-Embora eu não tenha frequentado o café eu estive na barricada e sou mulher, aposto que o Enjolras também não permitiu a entrada de mulheres na barricada. Mas eu consegui entrar-Provocou Eponine

-E o Enjolras até hoje sofre por essa sua decisão-Disse Grantaire brincando e olhando para o Enjolras que estava vermelho

-Você não tem que ir pra casa agora Grantaire?-Disse Enjolras seco

-Tenho sim, Christine esta me esperando, para ver se estou bem. Disse Grantaire todo sorridente-Vocês vem?-Ele perguntou para Marius e Cosette

-Sim vamos indo né meu amor?-Disse Marius abraçando Cosette que tinha acabado de pentear os cabelos de Eponine- Gavroche vai despedir da sua irmã-Falou Marius

Gavroche se aproximou do leito de Eponine e a abraçou fortemente

-Até logo Ponine, amanha eu vou vir te visitar novamente-Disse Gavrohe dando um beijo no rosto de sua irmã

-Estarei de esperando meu pequeno herói-Disse Eponine sorridente.


	8. Give me love

-Uau

Foi a primeira coisa que Gavroche falou quando entrou na casa de Marius

-Isso parece um castelo-Disse Gavroche maravilhado

Cosette deu risada e pegou Gavroche pela mão

-Vem, quero te mostrar o seu quarto

Cosette guiou Gavroche até o quarto de hospedes que tinha uma enorme cama coberta por vários brinquedos.

Gavroche ficou tão surpreso que mal podia se mexer

-Não fique tímido Gavroche, isso é tudo pra você

Gavroche estava com os olhos cheios de agua

-Isso é pra mim?-Ele disse gaguejando

-Claro que é Gavroche-Disse Cosette indo abraça-lo e depois o puxando para dentro do quarto

-Gavroche presta muita atenção no que vou te falar-Disse Marius sério- A partir de hoje nunca mais você vai morar nas ruas, você será uma criança com um lar e futuramente entrará em uma escola. Eu não irei permitir que você volte para as ruas.

Gavroche saiu correndo do lado de Cosette e foi abraçar Marius fortemente

-Muito obrigado monsieur-Falou Gavroche sorridente-Hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida, só queria que minha irmã estivesse aqui também para o meu dia ser perfeito.

-Calma Gavroche, logo ela receberá alta-Disse Marius com um enorme sorriso e abraçando o garoto.

-x-x-

-Você esta bem Eponine?

Eponine olhou surpresa para Enjolras

-Pensei que o senhor estava dormindo

-Eu estava mas acontece que meus pesadelos estão se tornando cada vez mais frequentes ,e isso me faz odiar dormir, apesar de isso ser o que eu mais quero fazer agora. Na verdade o que eu mais queria memo era estar ...

-Enjolras para de falar que vc quer morrer por favor ,você não percebe o quanto isso machuca a todos nós ?-Disse Eponine triste

-Pardon madmoissele não foi minha intenção a magoar

Eponine fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e voltou a ficar quieta

-Eu estou com medo Enjolras

-Medo do que?

-Medo de voltar a ser o que eu era ,medo de não poder oferecer uma boa vida para o Gavroche, medo de voltarmos para as ruas, medo de ficar sozinha ...

-Eponine quando você vai perceber que você não esta sozinha?, você tem um irmão que te ama e amigos que gostam muito de você

-Você esta parecendo a Cosette falando-Disse Eponine com desdém

-Por que é tão difícil de vc acreditar que vc é importante para nós?

-Importante para quem Enjolras?! ,eu não tenho nada e ninguém. Eu pensei que o Marius me amava e foi justamente por isso que dei minha vida por ele na barricada, mas acontece que só foi ele sair ileso que ele já propôs a Cosette em casamento. E eu? Como fico nessa história agora?

-Eu acho que você deveria ter um pouco de amor próprio, você nunca se olhou no espelho?

-Claro que já, e me deparei com uma garota suja, magricela e ...

-Linda Eponine, você é linda e além de tudo é a garota mais corajosa que já conheci-Disse Enjolras sorrindo-Você tem que parar de ser a sombra do Marius e ser a Eponine, essa garota corajosa que sobreviveu a barricada.

Eponine deu um sorriso tímido para Enjolras e respondeu:

-Obrigada

-Pelo que?

-Por me fazer sentir uma pessoa melhor

O dia na casa de Marius estava perfeito, Gavroche estava muito satisfeito com todas as coisas que ele ganhou de Marius pela primeira vez ele se sentiu como uma verdadeira criança

-Gavroche brincando? Eu devo estar muito bêbado mesmo-Falou Grantaire entrando no quarto de Gavroche

-Grantaire-Disse Gavroche sorrindo

-Vim ver se o Marius esta te torturando muito falando da maravilhosa Cosette

-A Sra Cosette é muito legal mesmo Grantaire

-Sua irmã não vai gostar que você também esta morrendo de amores pela Cosette

-A Eponine não liga para isso-Falou Gavroche mostrando a língua para Grantaire

-Vroche eu queria falar um assunto sério com você sei que você é só uma criança ...

-Não sou não,já sou um homem-Disse Gavroche cruzando os braços

-Ta bem Gavroche-Falou Grantaire rindo-Eu estou preocupado com o Enjolras-Disse ele se sentando na beirada da cama de Gavroche

-Preoupado com que?,ele está bem melhor já atéacordou

-Não com agora,mas vc imagina como ele vi estar quando ele sair do hospital? A amada Patria dele o esta vendo como um traidor

-Ele vai ficar bem-Falou Gavroche sorrindo

-Como você sabe?

-Eu sei, tenho um pressentimento

-Ta bom Vroche-Falou Grantaire sorrindo

-Grantaire?

-Sim

- Eu estava lembrando que quando minha irmã quase morreu o Enjolras ficou muito abalado. Você acha que ele ficou triste porque ela foi a primeira a cair ou porque ele tem alguma simpatia por ela?

-Eu vou lá saber o que aquele cabeça dura pensa Vroche. Mas não sei vai ver é um pouco dos lembro que ele chorou muito mesmo mas sinceramente não é uma pergunta que só ele pode responder e tenho quase certeza que ele não responderá isso para você. Bom mas chega de falar da vida alheia e vamos almoçar,to morrendo de fome.

Gavroche e Grantaire saíram do quarto,desceram as escadas e encontraram Marius beijando Cosette no sofá

-Eca-Falou Gavroche

Cosette ficou vermelha

-Estavamos esperando vocês para o almoço

-Desculpa Cosette mas pareceu que vcs não estavam esperando a gente-Falou Grantaire gargalhando, Marius se aproximou dele e deu um tapa no braço

-Nada de gracinhas Grantaire-Falou Marius sério

Os quatro se caminharam a sala de jantar e começaram a almoçar

-O que é esse negocio marrom?-Disse Gavroche apontando para a carne

-É picanha Gavroche a carne mais gostosa que existe, experimenta-Explicou Marius sorrindo

Gavroche ficou receoso de dar a primeira mordida

-É gostoso ,pode confiar-Falou Cosette com doçura

-Hummmm que delícia-Exclamou Gavroche sorridente

Todos que estavam na mesa sorriram.

Eponine pensava naquilo que Cosette e Enjolras haviam falado para ela

"Será que sou mesmo importante para eles?, não mesmo alguém como o monsieur Enjolras nunca se importaria com alguém como eu"

Ela olhou para Enjolras que dormia profundamente

" pobrezinho,já sofreu tanto...Espero que ele seja muito feliz ,pois ele é uma ótima pessoa"

Enjolras começou a suar e a falar durante o sono, estava tendo outro pesadelo

-Atira em mim, vamos acaba logo com isso mas deixa eles em paz ...

Eponine se levantou ainda com um pouco de dificuldade e se dirigiu a cadeira ao lado de Enjolras

-Enjolras acorda vc esta tendo outro pesadelo-Disse ela passando a mão delicadamente em seu abriu os olhos devagar e exclamou

-Eponine vc esta viva, voce esta bem-Disse ele puxando Eponine para um abraço

-Sim, estou aqui, calma

Enjolras tremia

-Shh calma ,estou aqui tudo vai ficar bem-Disse Eponine fazendo carinho nas costas dele, ela sentia as lagrimas dele em sua camisa. Ela então decidiu cantar para conforta-lo

"

my my, my my-y, oh give me lovemy my, my my-y oh give me love,

"Give me love like never before,'Cause lately I've been craving more. ..¨"


	9. Visita de Gillenormand

Naquela semana chovia e fazia muito frio em Paris.

Parecia que aquele céu cinzento havia trazido as recordações que todos estavam querendo esquecer. Fazia dias que Grantaire não aparecia na casa dos Pontmercy. Gavroche dificilmente saia do quarto, Marius estava cabisbaixo relembrando aquela difícil noite em que Eponine quase morreu e Cosette estava quieta lembrando de seu pai adotivo Jean Valjean.

No hospital as coisas não estavam muito diferentes. Enjolras e Eponine continuavam tendo seus terríveis pesadelos.

Certa noite chovia tanto que Eponine acordou assustada pensando que o som do trovão era o som de uma bala e que ela estava de volta na barricada.

-Não!-Ela gritou assustada

Enjolras acordou e a olhou surpreso

-Eponine, você esta bem?

Ela olhou para Enjolras, saiu da cama e foi correndo para o leito dele o abraçando

-Enjolras será que um dia isso vai acabar?!-Disse ela sentindo uma lagrima descendo em seu rosto

-Eu não sei-Disse Enjolras sério a abraçando fortemente.

No dia seguinte Marius acordou com o som insistente da campainha

-Quem será essa hora?-Perguntou Cosette sonolenta

-Vamos descobrir amor-Disse Marius se inclinando e dando um beijo em Cosette

Marius se levantou, vestiu seu robe, desceu as escadas e abriu a porta.

-Vovô-Ele exclamou sorridente e dando um abraço em seu vô

-Faz dias que você e a senhora Cosette não aparecem em casa, aconteceu alguma coisa?-Disse o senhor Gillenormand entrando na sala de estar e se sentando no sofá.

-Na verdade aconteceu, lembra da ultima vez que nos encontramos e eu falei para o senhor do menino Gavroche?

-O garoto que esteve na barricada com você?-Perguntou o senhor Gillenormand intrigado

-Sim ele mesmo, ele já recebeu alta e esta aqui, em minha casa.

Gillenormand ficou sério e perguntou:

-A irmã dele ainda esta viva?

-Sim vovô, ela acordou junto com o Enjolras. Os dois já estão fora de perigo

-Enjolras, não foi ele que começou com essa bagunça toda. Não suporto aquele garoto. Onde já se viu desonrar uma família prestigiada como a dele e deixar os amigos morrerem por causa de um capricho .

-Vovô por favor, ele é um dos meus únicos amigos sobreviventes

-Que seja

Nesse momento Cosette desceu as escadas com seu vestido de seda branco indo ao encontro de Marius e do Sr Gillenormand

-Bonjour Monsieur

-Bonjour meu anjo-Respondeu o avo de Marius beijando a mão de Cosette

-O senhor vai nos acompanhar no café da manha?

-Se não for muito incomodo

Cosette sorriu e respondeu:

-É sempre um prazer para nós termos sua companhia, espere um instante. Verei com as empregadas se já esta tudo preparado.

-Como quiser senhora

Cosette saiu e foi em direção a cozinha deixando Marius e seu avo sozinhos novamente.

-Vovô por favor não vamos falar mais nesse assunto, principalmente quando o Gavroche estiver perto, esta bem?

-Claro meu filho, mas afinal onde esta esse garoto?

-Provavelmente ainda dormindo. Você acredita que o pobrezinho nunca teve nada. Ele chorou quando mostramos o quarto dele,disse que era o primeiro quarto que ele já teve na vida.

-Mas onde esta a família desse garoto Marius ?,onde estão os pais dessa criança?

-A mãe morreu e o pai e a irmã foram para a América. Só lhe restou a Eponine. Na verdade ele tem mais dois irmãos pequenos mas um dia eles sumiram e nunca mais foram encontrados. Até hoje não sabemos se as crianças ainda estão vivas.

-Que coisa horrível Marius, pobre dessas crianças. Quando Eponine terá alta do hospital?

-Ainda não sabemos ,os médicos não falaram.- Respondeu Marius- Vovô só um momento que vou acordar o Gavroche para o café. Ele ainda tem pesadelos com a barricada, na verdade todos nós temos. Mas como o Gavroche ainda é uma criança gosto de eu mesmo acorda-lo para que a primeira coisa que ele veja na manha seja um rosto amigo.

-Certo meu filho, pode ir.

Marius subiu as escadas, abriu a porta do quarto de Gavroche e encontrou Gavroche de pé e se arrumando

-Já de pé Vroche?-Disse Marius sorrindo

-É que hoje é dia de ver a Ponine. Grantaire falou que ia me buscar para a gente ver a Ponine e o Enjolras.

-Ué quando você falou com Grantaire?,faz dias que ele não aparece aqui em casa

-Ele me mandou uma carta Marius-Falou Gavroche sorrindo

-Bom, então vamos tomar café e hoje temos uma visita muito especial e que esta louca pra te conhecer

-Quem?

-Meu avô

Gavroche ficou sério

-Calma Gavroche ele vai gostar de você –Disse Marius sorrindo

Os dois desceram as escadas mas encontraram a sala de estar vazia, foi então que eles ouviram risos na sala de jantar.

Marius e Gavroche entraram e encontraram Cosette e o Sr Gillernormand sorrindo

-Gavroche como você esta bonito-Disse Cosette

Gavroche ficou vermelho e sorriu

-Vovô esse é o Gavroche um grande amigo meu

Gillernormand se levantou, foi em direção á Gavroche e estendeu a sua mão para o cumprimentar

-Prazer em conhece-lo

-O prazer é todo meu monsieur-Disse Gavroche educadamente

-Bom chega de apresentações e vamos comer ,antes que o Grantaire apareça e acabe com a comida-Falou Marius alegremente

-Quem é Grantaire?-Questionou Gillernormand

-Eu sou o Grantaire-Disse Grantaire aparecendo na porta e surpreendendo a todos

-Como você entrou?-Marius perguntou

-As suas empregadas já me conhecem, elas me deixaram entrar-Disse Grantaire sorrindo e se sentando na mesa-E aí qual é o rango Cosette?

-Grantaire não sei se você reparou mas temos visita-Disse Marius vermelho

Grantaire olhou para o Senhor Gillernormand e falou com a boca cheia

-Prazer monsieur

Gavroche começou a gargalhar.

Eponine penteava os cabelos, ainda com um pouco de esforço mas pelo menos ela já estava conseguindo pentear seus cabelos ondulados sem a ajuda de ninguém. Ela olhou para o Enjolras que estava acordado mas perdido em seus pensamentos. Ela pensou varias vezes se deveria ou não falar com ele. Ela decidiu conversar

-Sabe o que eu tinha vontade antigamente

Enjolras continuou olhando para a parede

-De ler vários livros, assim como o senhor lia no café. Eu sei ler mas leio pouco. Queria mesmo era ler aqueles livros imensos como o senhor.

Enjolras se virou e olhou para ela

-Eu pensei que você nunca tinha reparado em mim no café

-É claro que reparava, adorava seus discursos .Só o achava muito sério. Eu nunca te vi se divertindo como o Grantaire , Courfeyrac e os outros. Sempre que você não estava fazendo seus discursos o senhor estava debruçado em um livro. E eu sempre o invejei por isso-Disse Eponine com um pequeno sorriso

-A minha diversão era outra, era ver o povo francês livre-Disse Enjolras sério.

-Eu sei que isso é importante mas você nunca fez nada que não seja em relação a Pátria?

-Você já fez algo que não seja em relação ao Marius?

Eponine olhou séria para ele e falou:

-Por que você tem sempre que estragar tudo e me deixar confusa?.Uma hora penso que você me odeia outra hora penso que o senhor até tem uma simpatia por mim e que nós poderíamos ser amigos, que tola eu sou.

-Eponine, eu te acho formidável, bom na verdade você é a garota que eu mais conversei na vida. Mas é que eu detesto essa dependência que você tem no Marius. Ontem mesmo eu escutei você chamando o nome dele enquanto você dormia.

Eponine continuou séria e falou:

-O Senhor só fala desse jeito pois nunca amou ninguém

Enjolras olhou incrédulo pra ela e respondeu

-Talvez até tenha amado mas essa pessoa foi muito cega pra perceber.

Enjolras se virou e voltou a olhar para a parede


	10. O que esta havendo com Enjolras?

No dia seguinte Eponine estava aguardando ansiosamente a visita de seu irmão, porem ele estava demorando. Ela começou a se aborrecer.

"Sabia que isso iria acontecer, daqui a pouco o Vroche vai esquecer de mim e eu vou ficar sozinha como sempre ..." Eponine pensou

Enjolras ficou a observando mas ainda ele estava muito zangado com ela pra poder conversar.

A porta abriu de repente, dando um susto em Eponine e o medico entrou

-Bom dia!-Disse o medico sorridente

Ninguém respondeu

-Que silencio é esse? eu fiz um exame completo em vocês ontem e vi que esta tudo bem, a cada dia que passa vocês estão melhorando. Por que estão com essas caras então?

-Se eu já estou bem, eu posso ter alta e sair dessa porcaria de hospital não é mesmo doutor?-Disse Eponine brava

-Madmoiselle Eponine, eu afirmei que a senhorita esta melhorando e não que já esta apta para sair do hospital-Disse o médico sério

-É que sabe doutor, a Eponine parece que não entende o que a gente fala, eu acho que vcs deveriam fazer uma tomografia no cérebro dela ,pra ver se esta tudo em ordem sabe-Falou Enjolras sério

-E deveriam fazer uma tomografia pra ver se o Enjolras tem um coração, porque tenho certeza que ele tem uma pedra no lugar do coração ...

Eponine e Enjolras começaram a discutir e o médico ficou pasmo, até que ele se zangou e disse:

-Chega! eu sou um médico de adultos e não um pediatra. Vocês estão parecendo crianças, comportem-se.

A porta do quarto abriu e um Grantaire sorridente chegou com o pequeno Gavroche

-E aí pessoas?,Enjy ta melhor meu irmão?

-Eu já falei pra você não me chamar de Enjy-Respondeu Enjolras bravo

-Ihhh que caras são essas?-Perguntou Grantaire olhando de Enjolras para Eponine

-Parece que seus amigos estão se desentendendo, estão agindo feito verdadeiras crianças. Espero que o senhor possa conversar com eles.- Disse o médico para o Grantaire

-Sinal que eles estão melhorando não é doutor?-Perguntou Gavroche sorrindo

-Estão sim,e o senhor como esta?

-Ainda dói um pouco o machucado senhor

-Isso é normal, sua ferida não esta tolamente cicatrizada ainda, a senhora Cosette esta fazendo os curativos?

-Sim doutor, ela passa um remédio mais dói muito, eu sempre choro-Disse Gavroche sussurrando para o doutor. O médico deu risada e disse :

-O remédio é assim mesmo, você tem que ser corajoso- O médico bagunçou os cabelos de Gavroche e falou-Bom, deixa eu voltar ao trabalho e examinar essas duas crianças, vocês podem aguardar lá fora, quando eu terminar eu chamo vocês novamente.

-Tudo bem doutor ,Enjy se comporte se não você vai sentir o poder da minha cinta viu!-Disse Grnataire brincando e saindo do quarto com Gavroche. Enjolras revirou os olhos e Eponine riu.

-Vamos começar pelo senhor-Disse o médico caminhando para o leito de Enjolras. O medico o examinou. Logo após ele chamou uma enfermeira pra poder fazer o curativo nas feridas de Enjolras, quando a enfermeira chegou, o médico falou para ela em voz baixa para que nem Enjolras nem Eponine escutasse

-Parece que ele esta tendo uma melhora significativa mas estou preocupado com essa febre, segundo os exames que fizemos ontem essa febre já era pra ter cessado. Providencie tudo para que mais tarde nós possamos fazer mais alguns exames nele.

-Certo doutor-Disse a enfermeira se retirando do quarto

Eponine observou a expressão de seriedade no rosto do médico quando ele havia conversado com a enfermeira e perguntou para o doutor:

-Ta tudo bem doutor?

-Esta sim madmoiselle, bom vamos examinar a senhorita agora.

Aquela resposta não tinha convencido Eponine. O médico se aproximou de Eponine e a examinou, após o termino do exame ele disse:

-A senhorita esta quase boa, creio que em uma semana a senhorita poderá ter alta.

Eponine fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça mas continuou séria

-Bom deixa eu chamar seus amigos de volta, parece que isso esta fazendo bem para os dois

-Doutor ,antes de você chamar eles de volta o senhor pode me dar cinco minutos para eu conversar com o Enjolras?-Perguntou Eponine. Enjolras a olhou incrédulo. Para falar a verdade nem Eponine estava acreditando no que ela tinha acabado de falar. Ela estava louca para conversar com o Gavroche e no momento ela estava odiando Enjolras, mas aquela expressão do doutor quando ele tinha acabado de o examinar a atormentou muito.

-Claro como a senhorita quiser

Assim que o doutor saiu Eponine, se levantou do leito ainda com um pouco de dificuldade e caminhou até o leito de Enjolras se sentando na cadeira próxima ao leito .Enjolras só a observava surpreso.

-Enjolras você esta bem?-Perguntou Eponine séria

-Que pergunta é essa Eponine, ? claro que estou bem

-Enjolras é sério, eu quero que você me diga sinceramente se você esta bem?

Enjolras desviou o olhar do dela e falou baixo

-Eu estou fazendo o possível pra melhorar, minhas feridas doem e o meu desejo de estar morto é grande mas eu andei pensando e não quero fazer com que mais pessoas sofram por causa de mim. Eu sei que se eu morresse agora eu iria ferir muitas pessoas , é por isso que estou tentando me recuperar. Não quero mais ser um estorvo na vida de ninguém Eponine. Mas esse mal estar não me deixa nunca. Eu não sei o que esta acontecendo comigo.

Eponine pegou na mão de Enjolras e disse:

-Vai ficar tudo bem

Ela nunca pensou que um dia ela iria poder consolar o grande líder dos les amis,ela sempre pensou que ele parecia tão forte. Ela sempre pensou que um dia ele poderia consola-la e não o inverso.

A porta abriu drasticamente fazendo com que Eponine largasse a mão rapidamente de Enjolras. Grantaire entrou todo sorridente

-Ora ora, parece que as crianças fizeram as pazes. Falei pra vc Vroche que o Enjy morre de medo de apanhar de mim

Gavroche deu risada e foi em direção a Eponine

-Ponine,o médico falou que em uma semana vc vai receber alta-Disse Gavroche sorridente

-Vou sim Vroche-Disse Eponine o abraçando

-Ponine por que você esta sentada aqui perto do Enjolras?

-Eu precisava mexer minhas pernas Vroche, e o único lugar em que posso ir nesse quarto é o leito do Enjolras-Falou Eponine rindo para Vroche

-Humm sei-Falou Grantaire dando uma risada debochada

Eponine e Enjolras deram um olhar para Grantaire o censurando

-Grnateire eu já falei pra você ...

Enjolras de repente parou de falar, fechou os olhos e perdeu a consciência

-Enjolras,acorda!,Enjolras!,isso não é hora de brincar, Enjolras!-Eponine ficou dando vários tapinhas no rosto de Enjolras

-Grantaire tira o Gavroche daqui e chama o medico-Disse Eponine com os olhos cheios de agua

Grantaire ficou perplexo não sabia o que fazer

-AGORA!-Eponine gritou !

Grantaire pegou Gavroche pela mão e saiu do quarto a procura do medico

-Vai ficar tudo bem Enjolras você vai ver-Eponine falava chorando e acariciando o rosto de Enjolras.


	11. Boas novas

O médico entrou apressado no quarto

-Elise por favor, ajude essa senhorita a voltar ao leito

A enfermeira ajudou Eponine a se levantar. Quando ela passou pelo médico para ir para seu leito parou de frente para ele e falou chorando:

-Por favor doutor, me diz que o Enjolras vai ficar bem

-Calma eu vou examina-lo, assim que tiver os resultados eu falarei para a madmoiselle

Grantaire e Gavroche que estavam parados na porta ficaram perplexos, não sabiam o que eles deveriam fazer. Quando Elise se deu conta que eles ainda estavam na porta do quarto ela falou para eles se retirarem e esperar na sala de espera.

Eponine estava desesperada, a enfermeira então decidiu seda-la, quando Eponine estava quase caindo no sono a enfermeira sussurrou pra ela:

-E a senhorita ainda me disse que você e o senhor Enjolras não eram próximos

Na casa de Marius,Cossete estava preocupada.

-Marius acho que aconteceu alguma coisa, já era para o Grantaire já ter voltado com o Gavroche

-Calma Cossete eles devem ter parado em algum lugar

-Aconteceu alguma coisa,vamos!-Disse Cosette pucando Marius

-Pra onde Cosette?

Cossete fez uma careta,chegou mais perto de Marius e acariciou seu rosto

-Amor você sabe que eu te amo mais que tudo ...

Marius deu um largo sorriso

-Mas tem vezes que você me irrita, para de ser lerdo. Vamos para o hospital oras-Marius fechou a cara e concordou

-Esta bem-Ele disse acompanhando Cosette para fora da casa e indo em direção a carruagem.

Quando eles chegaram no hospital eles logo avistaram Grantaire olhando para o chão e o Gavroche correu na direção deles

-Mon Dieu! O que aconteceu-Ela pergutou abraçando Gavroche

Grataire levantou os olhos e falou com uma voz embargada para Cosette

-O Enjolras desmaiou ,nós estávamos conversando e ele perdeu a consciência, nós estamos esperando para ver o que ele tem- Disse Grantaire com os olhos vermelhos

-Mas um desmaio não é nada grave-Falou Marius

-O jeito que o médico o olhava, o jeito que a enfermeira nos expulsou, o jeito que Eponine ficou desesperada, não é normal!-Retrucou Grantaire

-É a Eponine se desesperar pelo Enjolras não é normal mesmo

-Cala a boca Marius!-Gritou Grantaire se levantando-Não e hora pra brincar, tem algo muito errado com o Enjolras será que você não entende?!

Gavroche começou a chorar mais

-Desculpa Grantaire mas ainda não temos certeza de nada, vai ver era só cansaço.

Grantaire olhou par Marius e voltou a se sentar ficando em silencio

Após algum tempo o doutor apareceu para falar com eles. Grantaire foi o primeiro a se manifestar

-E aí doutor? O que o Enjolras tem?

-O médico olhou para o rosto de cada um deles e após um suspiro falou

-Felizmente não é nada grave, o que aconteceu é que algumas de suas feridas infeccionaram é esse o motivo pelo qual a febre não cessava

-Mas que estranho, como o senhor não percebeu isso antes?-Argumentou Cosette

-Acontece que o amigo de vocês é muito teimoso, no começo ele estava evitando tomar os remédios e não deixava as enfermeiras fazerem o curativo nele como vocês bem já sabem.

Todos concordaram

-Pois é, agora ele esta mais maleável só que essa pequena desobediência dele no inicio causou todos esses danos agora

-Mas ele vai ficar bem?-Perguntou Marius

-Creio que sim ,mas a sua recuperação vai demorar um pouco mais que o esperado. Nós iremos dar medicamentos mais fortes por isso ele dormirá mais. Creio que vai demorar um pouco pra vocês o verem acordado novamente

-Tinha que ser o teimoso do Enjolras!,se ele tivesse feito tudo certo no começo agora ele não passaria por nada disso-Resmungou Grantaire

-E a Eponine doutor?

-Eu tive que seda-la pois ela estava muito transtornada com a situação. Agora ela esta dormindo mas assim que ela acordar eu irei transferir ela de quarto já que ela esta bem melhor e o senhor Enjolras piorou

-Não doutor, o senhor não pode fazer isso-Protestou Gavroche, todos ficaram olhando para ele-A Ponine é o remédio de Enjolras- Gavroche disse sorridente

Todos riram

-É doutor acho que mal não vai fazer-Cosette argumentou

-Vou pensar no assunto, agora se me dão licença tenho trabalho á fazer

-A gente pode ver a Ponine?-Gavroche perguntou?

-Ela esta dormindo mas pode sim garoto, mas apenas cinco minutos pois o horário de visitas acabou

Eles concordaram e caminharam para o quarto. La eles encontraram Eponine e Enjolras dormindo.

-Gavroche acho melhor voltarmos amanha, deixa a Eponine descansar-Disse Cosette e segurando Gavroche pela mão o conduziu para a saída, todos a acompanharam e foram embora

''_A barricada estava cercada, que ideia estupida dessa do Marius de ir explodir tudo isso?! Ah não tem um cara apontando a arma para ele, tenho que fazer alguma coisa! ,é agora o meu fim,eu não consigo viver em um mundo sem o Marius. Mas antes quero ver o seu belo rosto novamente. Mas espere, esse não é o Marius é o Enjolras, o que o Enjolras esta fazendo com as roupas do Marius?''_

-Ai-Eponine acordou assustada colocando a mão em sua barriga no local que ela tinha sido atingida na barricada-Que legal foi só mais um pesadelo, eu não morri de novo-

'Mas que sonho estranho, o Enjolras é o Marius e eu me sacrifiquei pelo Enjolras, que coisa estranha''Eponine ficou meditando. Ela então lembrou do que tinha acontecido anteriormente e olhou para Enjolras que continuava em um sonho profundo

"Defintivamente eu não sou mais a mesma, me preocupando por um garoto que eu passei a conhecer melhor aqui ...''Pensava Eponine enquanto ela olhava para Enjolras, ela decidiu chamar a enfermeira para perguntar sobre o estado de Enjolras. Após alguns minutos a enfermeira entrou

-A senhorita esta melhor?-Elise perguntou

-Estou do mesmo jeito que estava antes, eu quero saber do Enjolras-Disse Eponine nervosa

-Felizmente não é nada grave ,as feridas dele infeccionaram mas nós já estamos dando antibióticos mais fortes para ele, logo ele ficara melhor

-Que bom-Suspirou Eponine aliviada

-Creio que amanha a senhorita trocara de quarto

-Por que?

-Porque a senhorita esta quase boa, daqui a pouco dias vai receber alta, já o senhor Enjolras teve uma pequena piora por isso precisaremos trocar você de quarto

-Não Elise por favor deixa eu ficar com ele, por favor

Elise deu um pequeno sorriso e foi embora

-Droga odeio essa mulher –Eponine resmungou

Como de costume Eponine se levantou e foi em direção ao leito de Enjolras se sentando na cadeira

-É seu danado, você piorou mas não é nada grave, nunca mais me de esses sustos hein!-Falou Eponine com um sorriso-Eles estão querendo separar a gente de quarto, mas não sei, quer dizer você as vezes me irrita muito mas acho que não poderia ter companhia melhor nesse momento. Alias acho que esse é um dos únicos momentos que não estou por minha conta ,não estou tão sozinha-Eponine baixou a cabeça e ficou pensando-Obrigada monsieur Enjolras, muito obrigada por tudo que o senhor já fez por mim, obrigada por ter chorado no momento em que pensei que seria minha morte e obrigada por estar ao meu lado nesse momento.

Eponine acabou adormecendo na cadeira mesmo.

-Ora ora se não é o casa 20

Eponine acordou com um Grantaire sorridente parado na porta do quarto, ela levantou a cabeça que estava encostada no peito de Enjolras e olhou para Grantaire

''Droga' ela pensou-Cadê o Gavroche?-Ela perguntou mal humorada

-Gavroche não vira hoje, pra falar a verdade nem eu era pra vir parece que a Cosette quer ter um papo de mulher com você acho que você gostaria de saber isso antes pra poder se preparar psicologicamente sei la, mas acho que atrapalhei os pombinhos né?

-Cala a boca Grantaire-Disse Eponine se levantando e indo para eu leito

-Quer que eu te ajude?

-Não ta tudo bem- Disse Eponine sentando no leito- Mas vem ca que papo de mulher é esse?

-Ponine, posso te chamar de Ponine certo? já que estou sendo como um irmão mais velhor pra seu irmão e já que você esta flertando com meu melhor amigo moribundo ...

Eponine revirou os olhos e falou- Um irmão mais velho inconsequente e por favor não estou flertando com moribundo nenhum mas ta Grantaire você pode me chamar de Ponine só que agora vamos voltar a Cosette

-Você sabe quantas amigas na real ela tem?-Eponine balançou a cabeça-Eu te digo agora, uma e essa uma é você

-Ah ta, acho que você esta muito bêbado hoje Grantaire –Disse Eponine sarcastica

-É sério Ponine, e bom desconfio que ela esta gravida, acho que ela quer falar disso com você

Eponine pensou por um minuto e falou

-Tudo bem

-Sério que você não vai chorar e nem achar ruim?

Eponine deu de ombros

-Você esta diferente mesmo Ponine, quem te viu quem te vê

-É que cansei sabe Grantaire ,quero que tudo seja diferente. Agora sou só eu e meu irmão, nada de abusos e sofrimento. Quero me centrar em cuidar direito do Gavroche, ser uma boa irmã e tutora para ele, não tenho mais tempo de pensar no Marius

-Voce já é uma boa irmã Ponine-Disse Grantaire acariciando as costas de Eponine

-Obrigada Grantaire e obrigada por tudo que você esta fazendo pelo Gavroche

-E obrigado por tudo que você esta fazendo pelo Enjolras-Disse Grantaire sorridente

Eles escutaram a porta se abrindo e depararam com Cosette

-Bom vou indo Ponine-Disse Grantaire se levantando-Enjy melhora logo meu irmão-Ele parou alguns instantes no leito de Enjolras e após isso se caminhou para a porta-Cosette-ele a comprimentou educadamente antes de sair .Cosette acenou com a cabeça e após Granteire sair fechou a porta

-Eponine- Comprimentou Cosette timidamente

-Oi Cosette

-Você quer que eu te ajude a pentear os cabelos?

-Não precisa

-E o Enjolras ta melhor?

-Ele ainda não acordou depois de ontem

-Cosette se sentou na cadeira próxima a Eponine e ficou quieta

-Cosette ta tudo bem?

Cosette olhou para ela e falou com os olhos cheios de agua

-Eponine, eu acho que estou gravida


	12. A alta de Eponine

-Gravida Cosette? Você tem certeza?

-Eu estava sentido alguns enjoos e um mal estar, foi quando o Grantaire em uma brincadeira falou que isso parecia sintomas de gravidez, então eu me dei conta que isso realmente fazia sentido e hoje vim fazer o exame mas ainda não saiu o resultado

Eponine olhou para Cosette e deu um abraço nela ,após o abraço Cosette falou:

-Você esta tão diferente Eponine

-É que você me surpreendi Cosette ,você com certeza lembra que eu a mal tratava quando éramos crianças. Eu até te chamava de cotovia, mas agora que nos reencontramos você parece nem se lembrar, muito pelo o contrário você se preocupa comigo, cuida do meu irmão como se fosse seu e ainda sou a primeira pessoa que você vem contar sobre sua gravidez. Eu tento entender tudo isso mas não consigo

-Eponine você era uma criança quando isso aconteceu e você sabe muito bem que as crianças são a imagem dos pais, elas não tem uma personalidade formada ainda, por isso eu não a culpo. Enquanto ao Gavroche é uma honra cuidar daquele garoto, nunca vi menino mais corajoso e educado-Cosette apertou a mão de Eponine -E além de tudo você sabe que estou em uma divida eterna com você por salvar o Marius

Eponine ficou olhando para Cosette e após algum tempo ela baixou a cabeça

-Preciso te confessar uma coisa-Eponine falou timidamente

-Pode falar Eponine-Disse Cosette calma

-Isso pode te deixar nervosa mas eu não me sinto bem de esconder isso de você ,eu tentei te odiar, juro que tentei mas você é tão boa ...

Eponine fez uma pausa e voltou a falar

-Eu era apaixonada pelo Marius ou ainda sou ,não sei tá tudo tão confuso. Foi por isso que salvei ele aquele dia

-Eu já suspeitava disso Eponine e não a culpo, o Marius me disse que ele foi seu primeiro amigo.

-É Cosette mas pode ficar tranquila eu não vou me intrometer na vida de vocês, Marius nunca me amou e nem vai me amar do jeito que ele te ama-Falou Eponine evergonhada

-Tá tudo bem Eponine, sério mesmo não precisa se preocupar-Disse Cosette sorrindo-Mas posso te fazer uma pergunta?

-Claro-Disse Eponine dando um sorriso tímido

-Por que você disse que tá tudo confuso em relação ao Marius? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-É que ...,é que ...,ah não sei Cosette no dia que eu me entender você será a primeira a saber-Disse Eponine sorrindo

-Tudo bem, fiquei feliz de finalmente termos essa conversa

-Eu também, parece que finalmente tirei um peso das costas

As duas riram

-Eponine o médico disse que daqui a alguns dias você receberá alta, eu estava conversando com o Marius e a gente acha justo você ficar lá em casa, até você ter condições de trabalhar e arrumar um lugar melhor pra viver

-Mas eu tenho o quarto ...

-Naquele muquifo que você e o Marius eram vizinhos né?, nada disso você morará conosco porque além de ser melhor para o Gavroche, vou precisar de ajuda agora nas minhas condições-Falou Cosette passando a mão na barriga-Cá entre nós o Marius é lerdo para algumas coisas, e eu não quero que meu filho nasça com cara de nenhuma fruta porque o Marius não conseguiu achar

Eponine deu uma gargalhada

-Esta bem Cosette se é para o bem do Vroche e deste bebezinho que esta aí dentro ficarei algum tempo com vocês

-Que bom –Disse Cosette abraçando Eponine-Bom deixa eu ir, acho que o Marius deve estar preocupado

-Cosette quando sai o resultado do exame?

-Amanha mas o médico me deu quase certeza que estou mesmo gravida. Tchau Eponine, tchau monsieur Enjolras

-Tchau Cosette- Disse Eponine-e outro tchau pelo Enjolras já que ele esta impossibilitado de responder agora

Cosette deu risada e respondeu

-Até logo, até amanha-Falou Cosette saindo do quarto

-Ai Ai –Eponine suspirou- bem que você podia acordar agora né Enjolras-Disse Eponine se virando para ver o rosto de Enjolras, Ela acabou adormecendo olhando para Ele.

Eponine acabou sonhando com o dia em que ela estaria gravida e para sua surpresa ela estava feliz. Sonhou com um lar e uma família que ela nunca teve. Pela primeira vez durante um bom tempo Eponine teve uma boa noite de sono.

Após algum tempo Eponine acordou com a sensação de que alguém a observava, ela então abriu os olhos e se deparou com Enjolras a olhando. Ela se levantou rapidamente da cama e correu para o abraçar

-Enjolras que bom que você acordou!-Disse ela toda sorridente o abraçando, depois do abraço ela olhou para ele com uma carranca

-Que foi Eponine? Por que você ficou brava de repente?

-Você deu um susto em mim e em todos. Por causa da sua desobediência no começo do tratamento agora vai demorar mais pra você melhorar, você esta com uma infecção. Mas não se preocupe porque quem vai cuidar de você agora sou eu!. Quero ver você ficar com gracinha -Falou Eponine cruzando os braços

Enjolras deu risada

-Acho que você esta esquecendo de algo, você também esta em um hospital, voce também precisa de cuidados

-Não preciso não, todavia semana que vem terei alta

-Sério mesmo? ,que legal, fico feliz pela madmoiselle

-Como você é falso, eu sei que esta bravo porque afinal com quem você vai brigar agora no hospital

Enjolras deu uma gargalhada

-Eu estou mesmo feliz por você Eponine, você esqueceu que o R vem direto me visitar? eu posso brigar com ele. Grantaire serve para essas coisas

Eponine não aguentou e sorriu

-Mas Eponine quando você vai sair do hospital, onde você vai morar? Na sua antiga casa?

-Não, eu vou ficar com a Cosette por algum tempo

Enjolras a olhou intrigado

-É que a Cosette está gravida e ela quer que eu a ajude nesse tempo

-Você esta se sacrificando pelo Marius novamente-Bufou Enjolras

-Você esta engando, não sei mas parece que eu não estou vendo o Marius como o via antes, algo mudou-Disse Eponine com o semblante sério e com os olhos abaixados- E também vai ser tempo que ficarei com a Cosette posso procurar um lugar melhor pra eu e o Vroche finalmente poder viver juntos, só nós dois. Eponine olhou para Enjolras e viu que ele estava com os olhos quase se fechando

-Bom deixa eu voltar para o meu leito

-Não pode ficar Eponine-Disse Enjolras sonolento

-Você precisa dormir. Boa noite monsieur Enjolras

Ele não respondeu pois caiu no sono rapidamente

Eponine deu um pequeno sorriso e o beijou na testa antes de voltar para seu leito

_**Uma semana depois**_

Finalmente o tão esperado dia da alta de Eponine havia chegado ,ela estava radiante. Enjolras ainda dormia na maior parte do tempo mas quando ele acordava ele estava bem cordial com ela e já fazia algum tempo que eles não brigavam.

Eponine se arrumava quando ela ouviu uma voz meio rouca de sono

-Quer dizer que você vai mesmo embora?

Ela olhou para o lado e viu Enjolras deitado a olhando

-Vou mas prometo que vou te visitar todo dia

Enjolras ficou vermelho

-Ora ora acho que é a primeira vez que vejo Ponine de pé e o chefe acordado-Disse Grantaire entrando no quarto

-Grantaire cadê o Vroche?

Grantaire olhou para ela e falou

-Oi, monsieur Grantaire tudo bem com o senhor?-Sinto falta da sua cortesia antes da nossa intimidade Ponine

-Grantaire por favor deixa a Eponine em paz-Disse Enjolras

-Você que manda chefe-Enjolras revirou os olhos

A porta foi aberta e Cosette, Gavroche e Marius entraram

-Nossa gravidinha favorita chegou-Falou Grantaire sorridente

-Bom dia, Enjolras você esta acordado que surpresa!-Falou Cosette

-E você acha que ele ia ficar dormindo sabendo que a Ponine vai embora

-Cala a boca Grantaire-Disse Enjolras e Eponine ao mesmo tempo

Gavroche deu risada

-Você viu vroche até falando juntos os dois já estão. Que belo casal não-Falou Grantaire

-Cosette vamos indo, não estou aguentando mais o R- Resmungou Eponine

-Que lindo, voce me chamou de R Ponine-Falou Grantaire se aproximando de Eponine e esticando seu braço no ombro dela-E você acha que hoje vai se livrar de mim? O que você não sabe é que o Marius fez um verdadeiro banquete para sua chegada e você acha que eu vou perder isso? Claro que não né maninha

Eponine revirou os olhos

-Vamos indo que a minha doce Cosette precisa descansar, afinal ela esta carregando no ventre o fruto do nosso amor

Eponine sussurrou para Grantaire

-Pensando bem acho que vou começar a procurar um lugar pra eu ficar com o Vroche hoje mesmo

-Se vocês quiserem vocês podem ficar lá em casa

-Obrigada pela oferta mas eu sei que você gosta de fazer suas festinhas e tenho certeza que com o Vroche lá essas festas não serão possíveis

-É você tem razão-Disse Grantaire coçando a cabeça

-Bom vamos?-Perguntou Cosette

-Vamos to morrendo de fome. Tchau Enjy pode ficar sussa que vou tomar conta da Ponine pra você

-É mais fácil a Eponine tomar conta de você -Enjolras disse já sonolento

-Ta engraçadinho então Enjy, deixa você .Bora rapaziada que to com fome e o chefe precisa dormir

Todos saíram do quarto e Eponine foi a ultima a sair

-Enjolras minha promessa é sincera. Eu irei te visitar todos os dias

Enjolras deu um pequeno sorriso já com os olhos fechado e dormiu.

Eponine saiu do quarto esperançosa pois um novo começo para historia dela estava prestes a começar.


	13. Um novo começo

Eponine colocou os pés na rua e se sentiu completamente feliz.

Ela estava com o cabelo preso, e com o chapéu por cima e vestia seu velho sobretudo. Todos na rua a olhavam com reprovação como antes mas ela nem se importou, ela estava muito feliz por estar viva juntamente com seu irmão e agora sem os seus problemas anteriores pois ela sabia que seu pai estava longe e ela tinha um lugar quentinho pra viver.

Cosette que estava abraçada com o Marius começou a medir Eponine dos pés a cabeça mas Eponine nem reparou

-Marius, você não acha melhor nós pararmos em alguma loja pra comprar um vestido para a Eponine?

-Cosette hoje o dia foi bastante agitado tanto ela quanto para você, acho que vocês precisam descansar, amanha vocês fazem compras tudo bem?

Cosette afirmou com a cabeça e eles permaneceram em silencio observando Eponine com Grantaire e Gavroche

-Os três parecem um trio de crianças-Disse Marius com um largo sorriso

-Grantaire é uma criança mesmo mas confesso que nunca vi a Ponine dessa forma, tão alegre.

Grantaire roubou o chapéu de Eponine soltando seus longos cabelos negros ondulados

-Ponine não sei porque você insiste em usar esse chapéu fedorento, você fica tão bonita sem ele

-Acontece que eu gosto, me devolve Grantaire

Grantaire jogou o chapéu para Gavroche e os dois ficaram brincando fazendo Eponine de bobinha.

-Grantaire para! devolve isso para Eponine-Falou Marius nervoso

-Ta bom papai-debochou Grantaire devolvendo o chapéu para Eponine

-Não falei para você Cosette, eles parecem crianças

-Nem vem Marius porque você só é desse jeito na frente da sua amada Cosette- Zombou Grantaire

-Chegamos-Anunciou Cosette sorridente

Eponine sabia que Marius estava morando em uma casa imensa, quase uma mansão mas ela nem imaginou que a casa de Marius parecia mais com um castelo

-Caramba que casa é esta! Tem certeza Cosette que esta é mesma a casa? Isso parece um castelo!-Falou Eponine surpresa

-É sim Eponine mas vamos entrando não é mesmo-Falou Cosette

-Vamos Ponine, você precisa ver o meu quarto-Disse Gavoche a pegando pela mão

Eponine entrou timidamente na casa e ficou ainda mais surpresa , havia logo na entrada uma escada enorme de granito preta com alguns detalhes de esmeralda bem no centro do hall, também havia espelhado pela casa varias colunas de mármore, e o chão parecia um espelho de tão limpo. Eponine ficou de boca aberta

-Vamos esse só é o hall de entrada quero te mostrar o seu quarto-Falou Cosette a abraçando e a levando para o quarto de hospedes

Chegando no quarto Eponine continuou de boca aberta, as paredes eram brancas e pintadas com desenhos de rosas, as cortinas combinando com as rosas vermelhas eram vermelhas e a sua enorme cama de casal estava coberta com uma enorme concha de veludo e em frente de sua cama tinha uma grande lareira, ao lado da cama uma pequena escrivaninha e uma enorme penteadeira

Eponine não conseguia entrar no quarto

-Deve haver algum engano, isto é mesmo pra mim?

-Claro que é pra você Eponine-Disse Cosette sorridente e a puxando para dentro do quarto

-Nunca pensei nem sonhei que um dia teria um quarto assim

-Agora ela não vai querer mais ir embora-Falou Grantaire sorridente

-Você pode ficar aqui o tempo que você quiser Eponine, ficarei muito feliz de ter sua companhia-Falou Cosette pegando na mão de Eponine

Eponine que já estava com os olhos cheios da agua a abraçou fortemente.

-Bom vamos deixar ela se arrumar e descansar

-Mas ...-Começou a protestar o pequeno Gavroche

-Nada de mais depois você mostra seu quarto para ela-Respondeu Cosette

Todos saíram e deixaram Eponine sozinha desfrutando de seu novo quarto. A primeira coisa que ela fez foi tomar um belo banho como ela nunca tinha tomado antes. Depois ela sentou na penteadeira e começou a pentear seus cabelos. Enquanto ela se olhava ela pensava

''É Eponine parece mesmo que as coisas estão mudando para você ...''

Quando ela terminou de desembaraçar os cabelos ela pensou em deixar seus cabelos soltos mesmo mas ela lembrou que o Grantaire ainda estava na casa então ela decidiu colocar o seu chapéu novamente, só pra implicar com o Grantaire. Como a única roupa que ela tinha era a roupa do corpo ela decidiu colocar seu encardido macacão, quando ela estava saindo do quarto ela encontrou com uma empregada

-A senhora Cosette mandou eu entregar isto para a senhora

Eponine agradeceu e voltou para o quarto abrindo o embrulho. Era um vestido simples mas lindo. Eponine logo o colocou, apesar dela mesma não estar muito acostumada com vestir esse tipo de roupa mas qualquer coisa era melhor que seu encardido macacão.

Quando ela já estava pronta ela desceu as escadas e encontrou com todo mundo já comendo na sala de jantar

-A gente queria te esperar Ponine mas o guloso do Grantaire não deixou-falou Gavroche

-Tudo bem

Grantaire tirou os olhos do prato e olhou para Eponine

-Ah não ,um vestido tão lindo e você estraga colocando essa porcaria na cabeça. Deste jeito não da Ponine

Ela deu risada e se sentou na mesa

-Você esta mesmo linda Ponine-Disse Cosette toda sorridente

-O Enjy iria adorar te ver assim mas sem este chapéu horroroso-Falou Grantaire

Eponine ficou vermelha

-Falando em Enjy como você conseguiu ficar esse tempo todo com ele, porque cá entre nós Ponine,o Enjolras é meio sério-Argumentou Marius

-E você só pensa e fala na Cosette parece um palhaço-Resmungou Grantaire

Eponine deu risada e respondeu para o Marius

-Na verdade não, é claro que no começo a gente brigou muito mas ele é legal-Respondeu Eponine toda sem graça

Cosette percebendo que a amiga estava envergonhada decidiu acabar com o assunto

-Vamos parar de falar agora e vamos deixa a Eponine comer ,ela deve estar morrendo de fome, fique a vontade Eponine a casa é sua.

O resto da tarde foi bem tranquilo, ela passou a tarde brincando com seu irmão Gavroche. Após o jantar subiu rapidamente para o quarto e foi dormir. Ela se deitou naquela cama confortável mas não conseguia dormir .Eponine então pensou ''é tão estranho dormir aqui sozinha, antes sempre dormia com a Azelma e depois da barricada até que foi fácil ficar no mesmo quarto que o Enjolras, gostava de conversar com ele antes de dormir, e gostava de ajuda-lo quando ele tinha pesadelos, será que ele esta sentindo minha falta também?''

O que ela não sabia é que Enjolras também estava acordado naquela mesma hora e também estava pensando nela.

Ele fitou o teto e começou a lembrar de Eponine ,a vez que ela cantou on my own ao lado de seu leito, das vezes que eles brigaram, das vezes que ela tinha pesadelos e especialmente da ultima vez que ele á tinha visto naquela mesma manhã em que ela prometerá o visitar todos os dias. Ele deu um pequeno sorriso e voltou a dormir

No dia seguinte Eponine acordou cedo, se arrumou e foi logo chamar Gavroche

-Vamos Vroche, temos que ver o Enjolras

-Mas ainda tá cedo, deixa eu dormir

-Nada disso, vamos logo-Falou Eponine tirando a coberta do irmão

Cosette entrou no quarto

-Sabia que você já estaria de pé, mas pode deixar o Gavroche dormir ,hoje quem vai visitar o Enjolras vai ser só eu e você mas antes precisamos passar em um lugar

Eponine ficou sem entender nada mas decidiu acompanhar Cosette. Gavroche todo feliz se cobriu de novo ,ficou todo sorridente e falou:

-Venci Ponine

-Só desta vez Vroche

As duas saíram do quarto e foram tomar café

-Você esta precisando de algo para o bebe Cosette?

-Ainda não e na verdade eu prometi para o Marius que assim que ele chegasse do trabalho a gente ia começar a comprar as coisas para o bebe juntos

-O Marius esta trabalhando aonde?

-Ele abriu um escritório de advocacia

-Mas os policiais não estão á procura dele e do Enjolras?

-O avo do Marius já deu um jeitinho nisso-Falou Cosette dando uma bicada no café

-E para onde vamos então?

-Isto é uma surpresa

Elas logo terminaram de tomar café saíram de casa e subiram na carruagem que já estava esperando na porta. Após um pequeno trajeto elas acabaram parando em uma loja de roupas

-Surpresa-Disse Cosete toda sorridente

-Esta é a surpresa? Compras?

-É sim, vamos logo

Elas entraram na loja e Cosette começou a escolher vários vestidos para Eponine

-Acho que este vai ficar lindo, você nem vai precisar colocar corset, você já tem uma cintura finíssima mesmo

Eponine só concordava mas estava achando tudo aquilo um porre ela só queria sair logo dali mas não queria magoar Cosette

-É este mesmo, experimenta logo

Eponine se trocou e colocou aquele vestido azul escuro até que justo pra a época ,ela saiu e foi mostrar para Cosette

-Que lindo!,é este mesmo amiga agora vamos ver o Enjolras. Os outros vestidos que eu escolhi para você quero fazer uma surpresa, em casa eu te mostro .Ah já estava me esquecendo agora por favor tira esse chapéu o Grantaire não tá mais aqui

Eponine deu risada e obedeceu Cosette.

Elas chegaram no hospital e Cosette já foi logo perguntando se o Enjolras estava acordado, a enfermeira respondeu que ele estava e que aos poucos ele estava melhorando

-Vamos logo então vê-lo Cosette

-Ah Eponine ,todo esse passeio me cansou, acho que é a gravidez mas vai lá eu fico aqui esperando

Eponine continuou sem entender nada mas foi em direção ao quarto, ela entrou e encontrou Enjolras acordado e por incrível que pareça feliz.

-Fiquei sabendo que agora o senhor tem este quarto inteiro só pra você

Enjolras não respondeu, ele não conseguia parar de olhar para ela

-Que foi? Você ta mal de novo?-Questionou Eponine preocupada

-Não é que vc está diferente

-Sabia que este vestido não tinha nada a ver comigo mas você sabe são coisas de dona Cosette...

-Não é isto é que você, você ...

-Eu o que Enjolras?

-Você esta bonita-Disse Enjolras corando.


End file.
